The Finally Marriede Affair
by degunther
Summary: A possible but improbable 7-1 episode.


**The Finally Married Affair**

A possible but improbable 7-1 episode.

**As previously seen on CASTLE**

The man with a thousand names and a million disguises watched the Rolls Royce come to a stop. He watched a beautiful woman climb out and run as best could in her wedding dress to the crash site. She stopped and stared. She didn't cry out but the man knew that face turned away from him was wet with tears. 'Give her a minute, you own her that much', he thought.

The man whose nametag read Williamson on his current disguise as a New York State Trooper approached. "Kate," he said, "Kate," he repeated only louder. "Mrs. Castle," he half shouted.

"How dare…," Kate's response was cut off when she turned to look at the speaker. She knew that voice. She knew that face. It was the face of a killer, of an assassin. It was Castle's father. For a moment she allowed herself to hope. "Rick…"

"Alive, safe, unharmed." He reached, grabbed Kate's arm and started to walk her toward the car. "It had to be done this way. Walk with me… It had to be done this way. I will explain everything, but not here. I need your help Kate. I need you go home and change, jeans shirt anything, and wait my call. … In a half hour I will call…. Will you be ready?"

"Rick?"

"In an hour you will be in his arms again. Oh, and he said to tell you that this is not a cheeseburger event."

Gone was the face of a stricken bride-to-be. It had been replaced by a face of a Detective that hunts criminals. Kate stole a glance at her future father-in-law and whispered "This had better be important or so help me I will skin you alive."

"It is, be ready when I call."

"I will," affirmed Kate. "Take me home," she yelled to the driver of the car.

**Chapter 1 The Wedding Day that Wasn't **

As the man with many names walked toward his vehicle he was joined by a tall, nondescript brunet with blond highlights. She was dressed in jeans, University of Massachusetts Tee-shirt and a blue windbreaker. The press credential around her neck was a fake, but the camera in her hand was most definitely not. To all observers she was a member of the press trying to get an exclusive from the Officer. They were wrong, and if they crossed her they would be dead wrong.

"Get anything?" he asked.

"Don't think so … I hope you know what you're doing. Getting civilians involved is something we normally try to avoid."

"As soon as they were targeted they became involved," he replied.

"Yeah, we should put them in protective custody and leave them there."

"How long, till this over? What if we don't catch the assassin? What then?"

"They would be safe. Do they know what you are asking them to do?"

"No, not really. Castle has an idea that I want his help and if it means keeping his family off of the radar. He'll sign on."

"Okay, what about Beckett?"

"She would storm the Gates of Hell for him."

"Still they are untrained civilians. I'm not sure they can do what we are asking them to do."

"She is a great homicide Detective, and he is smart as a whip, more devious and inventive then all of the 'Think Tanks" I used over the ages. They will do just fine."

"She's a cop. She is used to hunting not being hunted. Our world makes hers' look like a petting zoo."

"They have both killed to protect each other," he replied in a cold level tone. "Anything that targets them will face chaos and cold fury like they have never faced before. Their unpredictability and devotion to each other makes them dangerous. Even to people like us…. Kelly you know she threatened to skin me alive if this wasn't important."

Kelly started to laugh and stopped when she realized that the master assassin her team had been seconded to was serious. The man with the many names opened the rear door to his vehicle, took off his State Trooper hat and placed it carefully on the seat. "Okay," Kelly said. "She would storm the Gates of Hell for him. I'm still concerned about Castle. He has no training. What can he do?"

"If he needed to storm the Gates of Hell to rescue Kate,… he would find a way to succeed," the master assassin replied without hesitation. The master assassin opened the door to his vehicle climbed in, started the motor and strapped in. Kelly was strapped in a fraction of a second later.

Twenty minutes later they stopped at an empty roadside park. Taking bags out of the rear of their vehicle they went into their prospective restrooms. When Kelly emerged she was a black hair beauty. Her slacks were dark blue. Her cream colored blouse was covered with a blue windbreaker with the US Marshal Logo. Her Glock was easy to spot on her weapons belt. The master assassin was waiting at picnic bench and attired as a US Marshall in the field with the exception his weapon was in a shoulder rig. She reached him just as he was starting a phone conversation.

"Martha you are a great actress. I need you to continue acting like a bereaved Mother… Do you recognize my voice?"

"Yes," came the sob chocked reply.

"Good. I need you to grab Alexis and our daughter-in-law. I need to speak to all three of you. The answer to the question you are afraid to ask is he is safe and unharmed. He is not with me right now but I will be with him soon. Can you find Alexis and Kate?"

"Sure," Martha replied shakily. The master assassin heard Martha walk around, up the stairs and then pound on a door. "Alexis dear, we need to talk to Kate. It's urgent. …. Alexis."

Eventually the door opened, "Urgent! You have news tell me!"

"I have a man on the phone that needs to talk to us. He wants to talk to all of us together. "

"Oh," said a disappointed Alexis.

"Kate dear," said Martha through the bedroom door. "I have a man on the phone that wants to talk to us."

"It's unlocked Martha," came the immediate response.

Martha walked in, made a point of locking the door, then she marched over to Kate, placed the phone in 'Speaker' mode and placed it on the table. "We are all here. Go ahead."

"First Castle is alive, well and unharmed. I'm going to ask him and Kate to help me with an important mission. Kidnaping Castle, so-to-speak, was the only way I could think of to keep him safe."

"And the man in the car?" asked Kate.

"The assassin assigned to kill you, Rick and as many of the wedding party as he could before he got away," said Rick's Dad in a voice that one would use to describe a sunny day. "That was one. There are more. Kate I need yours and Rick's help to track them down. As far as I can tell, you and Rick are the targets. If you are with me, the chance of collateral damage is slim."

"Why?"

"I'm not going to get into that even on a burner phone. Kate leave your phone there. We don't want to give them a tracking opportunity. Martha this is a burner phone. I had one of my people put it in your pocket earlier today. Keep it with you please."

"Ok, I'm almost ready," said Kate. "Where am I going?"

"You are going to the place where the local Chief first drew his gun and shot a suspect."

"I know the place," said Kate. She was satisfied. That was a detail that few people besides Castle knew.

"How soon?"

"Twenty-five, thirty minutes max."

"See you there."

When the connected broke the Castle women all broke into smiles. "Be safe and bring him back in one piece," said Martha.

"I will. Alexis do you still have the wedding rings?"

"Yes, Why?"

"The first opportunity I get I'm going to marry your Dad, even if I have kidnap the priest and hold a gun to his head."

"Great," said Alexis as she handed the rings to Kate, who promptly put them on her necklace. "You guys have the tough part," Kate continued. "You are going to have to pretend that you know nothing. Martha I'm not worried about, but you," Kate said looking at Alexis. "You are your fathers' daughter. You both are horrible liars. … How can Castle be so good at poker and yet be such a bad liar?"

"Easy," said "Alexis. "In poker you are supposed to lie. In life you aren't supposed to lie to your friends."

"If asked tell everybody that I'm too upset. The memories hurt and I need to be alone. Tell them I went to my Dad's cabin, okay?"

"We'll manage dear," said Martha.

"Okay. I'll try to call, but I may not have much time. Tigers- means Castle and I are together and working the case. Tuna – we are safe, and Turtle Soup everything is perfect. "

"Except for the turtle, what about if things are bad," asked Alexis.

Kate looked at Martha and Martha answered," Then Katherine won't be calling."

The two US Marshalls got out of the car and headed toward the slip where their boat was docked. As soon as the Marshalls passed through the marina gate three men and a woman exited the Pub House that serviced the Marina. They boarded the vehicle that Marshalls had left behind and departed.

"When are you going to brief them on the situation?" asked Kelly the female agent.

"Once we are underway. That way I don't have to worry about prying eyeing and ears."

"How do you think they react to the fact that you are using them as bait?"

She saw him wince before he answered, "They'll understand." 'I hope' he thought.

"Permission to come aboard," shouted Kelly as she approached the boat.

"Permission granted," a medium height, muscular man dressed in khakis and a rugby shirt. "I've topped off the tanks, and loaded the course into the Navigator boss. Not that Mr. Bench needs it."

"How is he," asked the master assassin, who for this mission was known as Peter Bench.

"Anxious, angry, frustrated, all of those work."

"And the changes," asked Kelly.

"They should be enough to fool most casual acquaintances. We don't have time to teach posture changes or speech patterns, but physically, he's different enough. The glasses were a nice touch by the way…Afterwards Susan was flirting with him. I guess she didn't realize it was supposed to be his wedding day. Anyway he picked her up and physically threw her off of the boat. I couldn't tell if she was going to shoot him or kiss him."

Chuckling Peter asked. "How is he now?"

"Quiet, Sir. I thought I heard him say something about taking a nap."

"Shove off," said Kelly "We got him. Meet us at the bay house."

"Sure thing boss," he said as he left the boat and proceeded toward the marina's gate.

"You going to check on him?" asked Kelly as Peter headed up to the bridge instead of down to the cabin.

"No. If I do he will ask questions, which I will say 'wait until Kate gets here. He won't like it. No sense in making a bad situation worse. "

"Peter Bench. How did you ever come up with that name?"

"Pete Rose and Johnny Bench. Two cogs of the Big Red Machine."

"Big Red Machine, Unh? No wonder they moved you the 'Agent at Risk' file," Kelly said with a hint of a smile.

Peter walked onto the flying bridge and checked the fuel, batteries and the course that had been laid in for them. Satisfied he checked the running lights and the operation of the shipboard radar, sonar, and the handheld FLIR system. Placing everything back into standby he turned just in time to see Kate approach the boat.

**At the Hampton House**

Esposito and Ryan watched Kate run out of the house in her wedding dress, climb into the Rolls Royce and speed off. Fearing the worst they grabbed their cell phones and confirmed that Castle's car had been an accident and that there was a fatality. With heavy hearts they watched Kate return. He tear stained face was obvious. They tried to comfort her, but she rushed into the bedroom.

Still feeling low they grabbed something to drink at the bar. They watched Martha's face as she took a phone call and then saw her scurry up the stairs. 'She would not hurry up the stairs if the news was bad,' they both thought. "Something's going on" said Esposito.

"I agree," said Ryan, "but what?"

Minutes later they saw Kate flying down the stairs and Martha and Alexis following in her wake with a touch of a smile on their faces.

"Something is definitely going on," said Esposito. "Do we ask Mrs. R?"

"No way," said Ryan, "she could make a sphinx babble. No we corner Alexis."

It took some clever maneuvering but finally they had Alexis trapped in a corner and no one else was around to overhear. "What's going on?" Esposito asked.

"My Dad's dead," Alexis responded.

"Martha gets a phone call, gathers you and Kate. Minutes later Kate flies out of here solo. Something is going on here."

They both saw Alexis's eyes crinkle, her tell at cards. "Kate said that her memories here were too painful and she was going to her Dads cabin for a bit."

"Thanks," said Ryan as he pulled Javier away. "Did you?"

"Yeah, What's next?"

"I say we change clothes and become Detectives again."

"That is a good idea," agreed Esposito as they knuckled up.

"What do you mean the information is restricted?" shouted Esposito. "Who restricted it?"

"A member of the family," said the Chief of Police.

"Look Chief," said Ryan trying to be diplomatic. "We are Detectives from New York City. Kate and Rick are our friends. We just came from talking with Mrs. R. How about a little professional courtesy?"

The Chief looked at the Detectives. He was sympathetic, but he had his orders. Still he liked Kate and Rick and he didn't see the harm. "It says right here," the Chief said as he showed them the form that the information was restricted by order of the US Marshalls," that the information is restricted by order of the immediate family. Try again in a couple of days."

"Thanks Chief," said Esposito. They retreated toward the front door of the Police Department, but not out of earshot.

"The Feds, why the Feds?"

"The only reason I can think of is that they snatched him."

"Really?"

"Look how fast they were here. They were on scene before Kate got called the first time."

"They called the locals, not the other way around."

"Kate?"

"They knew that after she stopped crying she would start hunting for answers."

"And the only way to shut her up is to bring her in."

"She would only come in if Castle was alive."

"Yeah." Both Officers looked inward. "Weak" admitted Esposito.

"We are talking about Beckett and Castle, so I'm willing to hope."

"Me too"

**Chapter 2 Amateurs **

A medium height, muscular man dressed in khakis and a rugby shirt, whistling off-key exited the marina, looked at the parking lot, then his watch and made a mental calculation. If he left now he would hit the Tunnel and Bridge crowd at its peak. If he stayed, grabbed a brew and a sandwich he would be at the tail in of the rush. Maybe some delays, but not very long. He looked back at the marina gate and did another calculation. I can eat dinner here and beat them to the bay house. If I'm late I'm sure our guest honcho will stomp me into little pieces. Assuming of course I'm still alive after the boss has her way.

As he was walking up the steps to the Pub House he heard a car screech to a stop in the parking lot. Fascinated he watched a tall gorgeous burnet exit the car and hurry toward the marina gate. 'I wonder what it would take for her to let me stand her a drink,' he thought. Then it hit him. She was the female 'guest' for this mission, and she was running toward her fiancé. 'Glad I didn't try,' he thought, for him being turned down by a beautiful woman was worse than being shot. 'If I had something like that coming for me I would throw Susan off the boat too. Susan, now that's not a bad idea. Okay, secondary mission objective. By the end of the mission find a way to invite Susan to my bed for the post mission celebration.' Whistling again, the agent restarted his climb up the steps for his brew and sandwich.

Hurrying through the gate, Kate rushed down the dock toward the boat slips. On the flying bridge of the third boat on the left was Castle's father. "Permission to come aboard," she yelled.

"Granted. Cast us off will you Hon," he added.

Kate looked, spotted the stern line, untied it and threw it toward the boat where it was caught by a dark haired woman Kate had not seen before. Hurrying forward she untied and threw the bow line aboard. By the time she had boarded, drawn in the gangplank and reattached the boarding railing the boat had slipped its mooring and was preceding toward marina exit.

"I'll secure the bow line," the woman said. "He's in the cabin."

Castle woke up when he heard his father and the female agent come aboard. 'Hopefully Kate is not too far behind,' he thought. He tried hard to listen in their conversation, but they were talking in hushed tones and he could not make out what they were saying.

"Permission to come aboard," Castle heard. 'Al last, Kate,' he thought.

Kate opened the door and saw a ruggedly handsome gray haired man with a noticeable mole and glasses.

"Castle?"

"Kate", responded Castle as he opened his arms. In a split second Rick found himself literally wearing Kate. After they broke their kiss, Kate sighed and put her head on his chest. Eventually she leaned back and touched Castle's face. "What's this?"

"They said I needed to change my appearance. Did it work?"

"Why"

"Don't know"

"What's this all about?"

"Don't know."

"Where are we going?"

"Don't know."

"What do you know?"

"I know I'm late for my wedding and I'm hoping my fiancé doesn't kill me."

"She'll kill you after the wedding," said Kate. "That way she can inherit all your stuff."

"After the honeymoon?" Castle asked as he leaned in for another kiss.

"Most definitely after the honeymoon," Kate agreed.

They broke when they heard a discreet knock on the door.

"Hi my name is Kelly Johnson," said the female agent.

"What's this all about?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Where are we going?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Who are you people?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Look I want some answers," shouted Castle as he stepped forward and banged the table with his fist.

Kelly, a veteran of many missions, uncharacteristically panicked. Startled she stepped back and started to draw her weapon.

"Don't even think about it sweetie," said Kate as her Glock had magically appeared in her hand and it was aimed at the agent's head. "Castle get her gun and handcuff her."

"You're making a mistake."

"You draw a weapon on my fiancé when he demands answers. You made the mistake…. You're still alive. So no fatal mistakes have been made. Let's keep it that way. If we made a mistake we'll apologize. If not we won't. Now call the man from the bridge down here."

"Peter," shouted Kelly. "You had better get down here. We seem to have a situation."

"Three minutes," came the reply "We need to clear the departure lane."

Five minutes later Peter knocked on the door. "Come in", said Castle.

Peter opened the door and saw Kate off to his left with a gun aimed at his chest. Kelly was handcuffed and on her knees in the center of the room and Rick was on his right and had a gun pointed at his head.

"This is unexpected. What happened?"

"We need answers to questions."

"Okay we are on our way to Baltimore. I'll answer them once we clear the harbor and I can let Kelly have the con. Uncuff her please."

"No," said Kate. "She tried to draw down on Castle. I'm having none of that."

"Kelly?"

"Yep, I screwed up."

The man with a thousand names shook his head. He locked eyes with Kate and began in a clear and level voice, "There is a plot to assassinate the President of the United States and his family. The bad guys think that Castle knows about it. They sent an assassin with orders to kill him and you before he could talk to the authorities. We intercepted and killed the assassin and we need your help to smoke out the conspirators. "

Kate clicked on the safety and re-holstered her weapon. "Uncuff her and give her back her weapon."

"No need," said Kelly as she contorted for a second then slipped the cuffs off of her wrists.

"Hey neat," said Castle as he handed her, her weapon back. "Can you teach me?... or not." As Castle reacted to the look of pure fury coming from Kelly.

"You guys go get a breath of air or something. We need the space."

"Gladly," said Castle.

"Okay Kelly what happened?"

"They asked for answers, I said later, Castle took a step forward, banged his fist on the table, I panicked and the next think I remember I was thinking how did the hole where the bullet comes out of the barrel of a Glock get so big?...God I feel like a rookie. … You aren't going to tell my team, are you?"

"Why should I. I figure I'm drinking free for the remainder of this mission and then some."

"Fair, well I learned a couple of things today."

"What?"

"Not all amateurs are equal, one screws with the Castles at one's own risk, and they would demolish the Gates of Hell."

"Can you work with them?"

"Yes, but I don't know if I can gain Kate's trust."

"She will respect your position, and that will be enough. If you draw on Castle again, I just might shoot you myself."

Kelly looked at the master assassin and started to laugh and then stopped. He was not smiling.

Kate and Rick watched Castle's father come out of the cabin and head their way and Kelly headed toward the bridge. "Kids, I'm sorry I had to mess with your wedding. I can't promise I can make it up to you. I'm going to ask you to do a dangerous assignment. I and Kelly's team will do their best to protect you, but for the most part you will be out on your own."

"Okay we understand the stakes. What can you tell us?"

"We are heading to a slip just south of Baltimore near Annapolis really. We'll be there in about three hours. We will then go to a safe house on the bay. I would like to hold off briefing you until we get there. There you will meet some of the support team and I can brief everyone. I WILL answer your questions to the best of my ability because you may the information in order to survive. Okay?"

Kate looked at Castle then back to Castle's father. "Okay, who are you today."

"Peter Bench"

"Cincinnati Reds, nice. Next time choose Yankees."

**Chapter 3 The Dangers of Cloud Writing**

Kate watched Peter head back up to the bridge, turned to Castle and asked "What happened?"

"How about I get a couple of chairs and us something to drink and then we can talk. Okay?"

Kate nodded and as Castle turned to go she latched onto his arm. "I'm sticking with you. Who knows what might try to ambush us next."

Castle looked surprised and touched. "Together we'll fight the monsters one-at-a-time."

"You bet."

"Hey," cried Castle addressing his Dad and Kelly on the bridge "You guys want something to drink?"

"A beer if there is one in the fridge else nothing," said his Dad. "Water would be nice," added Kelly.

Kate distributed the drinks while Castle fastened the stern facing deck chairs in place. Eventually they were seated with Castle on the left with Kate's left hand in his right.

"I'd just hung up from talking to you when this black SUV came whizzing up behind be. I tried to pull away but it stayed right behind me. So I slowed and let it pass. It swerved and made me stop. My Dad and another guy jumped out. He yelled 'No argument. Get out of the car and get into the truck.' I did and as I did I watched them move a body into the passenger side of the car.

The other man drove off in my car and my Dad drove in the other direction. We stopped at the little park just past Shadeland. He changed into a trouper's uniform and explained that the body was that of an assassin that had been sent to kill us. I was to go with some people and he would work to get you off the radar as well.

They brought me to the boat. I changed my clothes and dyed my hair and got nervous waiting for you. I can't imagine what you went through."

Kate sat still and silent for a long minute, "First I worried. I mean you said you were only twenty minutes away and nothing for an hour. Then the phone call and I felt like my world had ended. Then I went numb we I saw your car and smelled the burning…."

"Then hope when I saw your father. Then absolute joy when you held me in your arms. Now…I'm getting pissed. "

"Okay, we save the President's ass, get married and tell the world to go f' itself, we're on vacation. Even superheroes need down time. Autobots need oil changes, Wonder Woman needs to do her hair, Spiderman needs to do his laundry, and Kate and Rick need to get married."

"Damn straight," said Kate as she gave Castle's hand a ferocious squeeze. 'He tried to make a joke,' she thought. 'If he can accept the situation then I can. But as he said, once we're done with this mess the world had better leave us alone.'

A half hour into the boat ride the tension of the day seemed to flow out of Kate and Rick. They settled back and just enjoyed the view. "Castle why don't you own a boat?"

"Someone would have to drive."

"Oh, … yeah… forgot about that."

The rest of the ride was spent in comfortable silence.

It had become dark enough for the stars to start to come out when Castle returned to the stern after stowing the chairs. He wrapped Kate up in his arms from behind and together they stood watching the lights from shore and the stars starting to pop into the night sky. As the ship entered the marina, low on the eastern horizon they saw a meteor.

"Castle did you?"  
"Yes, what did you wish for?"

Kate turned in his arms and looked into his eyes, went up on her tiptoes and gave him a lingering kiss.

"You?"

"Ice Cream"

Kate saw the twinkle in his eyes and the smile on his face and knew exactly what he meant.

Kelly watched Castle's eye's track to the 'For Sale' sign as they entered the property. "We got it as part of a tax settlement. Every couple of years we pretend to sale it to keep the neighbors guessing. We couldn't ask for a better location or a place with any better capability than what we have installed here. " A minute or so later she exclaimed, "Looks like we got the entire team here."

"Good," said Peter "I hate piecemeal briefings."

Kelly watched Castle surreptitiously try to catch the code she was using to unlock the front door. "Don't worry Mr. Castle you and Kate will have your own codes by the end of the evening."

They entered into a huge hallway. "Hey boss," said an oriental looking woman with a Boston accent. "We left you some dinner; I'll go gather the troops."

"Thanks Arisu. Give us fifteen, okay."

"Sure"

Kate's and Risks heads were on a swivel as Kelly led them to the kitchen. "Don't worry guys we will give you a tour of the places you can and can't go. You won't be here for more than a day. And I trust Mr. Castle that you will try to keep your legendary curiosity in check?"

"I will try Special Agent Johnson," said Castle.

"That's another thing, no titles. This place is full of Agents and Special Agents. In here I'm Kelly and I'll introduce you to my team. They'll give you the name they want to be known by. Those folks who need their egos stroked with all of the Special Agent crap never make it pass the threshold of this place."

"Got it."

"So what's it going to be Castle or Rick?"

"Castle."

"Detective?"

"I'm out of my jurisdiction, so here I'm just Beckett."

"It looks like Mexican night. A word of caution, do not try the stuffed jalapeños unless you have a death wish. They are that spicy."

After dinner Kelly lead them into what was obviously the library. "Seats," she projected as she entered the room which had wall to ceiling bookcases with accompanying ladders on both sides of the room. The room had a large number of comfortable looking chairs and several good size tables for conducting research. Kate noticed around eight other people in the room. They seemed to be siting like teams, two groups of three and two groups of two. Kate and Castle moved to sit at a table together. Castle's Dad remained a step behind Kelly.

"My team will introduce themselves and their specialties in time, but right now I want to focus on the new faces in the room. Here," she continued pointing at the Castles' "is Rick Castle and Kate Beckett. They were supposed to be married today. They will play a pivotal role in the success of this mission. I know that they are civilians and we all have are basis's toward civilians. Don't put these two in that category. On the way down here they took down a senior field operative without breaking a sweat… me. If the opposition takes these guys for granted then our job will be a whole lot easier."

Kate watched the Team as Kelly made her announcement. On some faces she saw disbelieve, on others reassessment, and some respect.

"Marshall Dillon I'm glad you could join us again."

"Kelly you guys throw the most interesting parties. From what I heard, this one could be in the top ten ," he said with a distinct Texas drawl.

"Let's hope we can keep it low profile."

"This gentlemen," said Kelly as she pointed at a tall, thin and bald man, dressed in a federal issue dark suit and darker tie and maybe in his late forties or early fifties ," is Secret Service Agent Ted Maloney. Why he's here will be obvious soon."

"Hey," he said as he looked around the room.

At the mentioned of his affiliation, Kate noticed the Team members come awake so to speak and heard one of the agents behind her mutter," What have we gotten ourselves into?"

"The last new face belongs to Peter Bench, the Mission Commander." Kelly went and sat down next to Marshall Dillon.

"Thanks Kelly. I'm informal so if you have a question, just come out with it. Let me be clear. This IS Kelly's Team period. I'm not here to replace her, and I will do my best to work through her to get what we need done. I will do my best not to undermine her authority or to muck with your team's internal operation, but when we are in the field and I tell you do something, I expect you to get it done right goddamn now. We clear?"

"Good," he said as looked around the room and got various forms of acknowledgments from the team members. "Why are we here? We are here because we have collaborated intelligence that members of an operational unit of a foreign power are planning to assassinate the President of the United States and members of his family."

"That's an act of war," exclaimed the tall black man seated next to Arsui.

"That determination, and response, is way above our collective pay-grades. Our mission is to prevent it from happening. I've been on the case for almost two months now, verifying intercepts, money transfers, and trying to get a handle on the people." Peter looked at Castle and started, "Four days ago Tech Services routed a Collect to the Secret Service. The Collect was a story outline. In the outline a journalist was embedded with an Advanced Team of Secret Service agents. In the bathroom of a restaurant in Baltimore's 'Little Italy' the writer overheard a plot to assassinate the President…."

"The Agent's didn't believe him," continued Castle, "So he went back to New York…"

"…where he knew his partner would believe him and help him to the best of her ability get to the bottom of it," ended Kate.

"Are we sure," said an obviously agitated Castle, "that the story was a triggering event. I mean there has to be hundreds of other possible things."

"I'm sure," said Castle's Dad. "Later that same day we intercepted the request and confirmation that an assassin was on his way over and Richard Castle and Kate Beckett were his targets. Later that day we confirmed that a team of agents had established itself in Baltimore several weeks ago and was proceeding with the plan. We I heard that I asked for the best Team that the Agency had. They gave me you guys, 'Kelly's Heroes'. I don't know any of you, but I do know you have one of the best reputations in the Agency. This operation will be a little fuzzier than you're used to, but with the life of the President of the United States in the balance, I'm sure we will all do our duty. I worked with some of you today. You did good. Castle the man we put in your car this morning was Grigory Petrosion. He was my peer. "

Kelly heard her team gasp when Mr. Bench revealed who they had killed today, for Grigory Petrosion was reputed to be the best the Soviet Union had. What was also revealing was the looks on their faces when they realized that the Mission Commander was at least a master assassin and probably the master assassin for the agency.

Kelly was fascinated with the expressions on Ricks and Kate's faces. Rick looked extremely shaken until Kate reached and grabbed his hand. Then his expression hardened and he looked like a combat veteran who knows that a fight is inevitable. Kate looked pissed. She looked like a big hunting cat that was about to pounce on its dinner. The hunter had shot and missed and now she was doing the hunting.

"What happens when he doesn't report back," asked Kate.

"By now it's been leaked that there was two bodies in the car," said Max, a handsome looking blond man that probably acted as the public face for the team.

"It won't take them long to make an id," said Kate.

"We'll they are going to have some difficulties. We put a restricted release hold on the information. That will buy us ninety-six hours. Any information that is released must be approved by both the family and the authorities, and since Mrs. Rodgers provided a phone number that will ring directly to voice mail maybe more …"

"Also we have arranged for the local ME to have a family emergency. His sister in Fort Wayne needs his help. But as luck would have it we found a first class female ME from New York City visiting in the Hamptons. Once we explained the situation she agreed to perform the examinations. She said she had a pretty full case load and couldn't get to them until next Monday. We of course agreed and suggested that accuracy was far more important than speed. The bodies are on their way to New York. They won't show up in the Doctor's morgue until Monday morning."

Kate could not help the grin breaking out on her face. Good. All the people that matter know what's going on, and all of them are secret keepers. Well maybe not Alexis. If Lanie knows then she will tell Javier and he will tell Kevin. Good, our friends may not know what is going on, but they know we are safe. She caught Castle looking at her. "Later Babe," she whispered and returned attention to Mr. Bench.

"That's our timetable people," said Mr. Bench. "We have maybe six days to wrap this up. I'll go over our timeline in a little bit"

"How did you get that outline?" asked a recovered Castle. " I just wrote it last week. I wrote most of it as I sat in Chicago's Field Museum admiring Sue. I remember posting it to my cloud account and haven't looked at since."

"Please, Mr. Castle you don't think that stuff isn't scanned do you?"

"Why me?"

"Authors are smart, inventive, do great research, write clearly, and provide a lot of new ideas," said his Dad. "And when the article is flagged."

"Like this was," said Kelly. "I mean with phrases like Secrete Service and Presidential Assassination why wouldn't it."

"It is sent to an operational agency that is most clearly connected with that type of activity. In this case only the Secret Service."

"That would seem to indicate that…."

"The Secret Service has a leak," said Agent Maloney. "Yes it does Mr. Castle and that is one of the reasons why I am here. Other reasons will become apparent shortly."

"I seem to remember I wrote the outline around the July 4th holiday. "It's early September, the 4th of July is a long way away." Castle was surprised when his Dad didn't respond. 'What am I missing he asked himself.' "Oh Crap Defender's Day and the …"

"Two hundredth anniversary of the 'Star Spangled Banner', "added Kate.

"Got it in one both of you. We all know the President is a bit of a history buff and has ties to the Academy in Annapolis. It just makes sense he would be part of the celebration."

"The last tall ships regatta of the season, plus some Navy Gray Hulls, a huge fireworks demonstration, and some city sponsored events. It's supposed to be a big event," said Agent Maloney.

"Okay I get it. We need to stop the assassination attempt and smoke out the traitor in the Secret Service. Why do you need us? What do you want us to do?" asked Castle.

"Why investigate of course," said the Mission Commander. He smiled to himself at the shocked look on their faces. He was not surprised that Kate recovered first.

"How? We have no status. If we go asking questions about the President's visit we will snapped up very very quickly."

"We got that covered," gushed Arisu. "We have created legends for you as Secret Service Agents."

"Castle's is complete," said Susan Barnes, the Team's chameleon. It was rumored that she once hid Tim Duncan behind two midgets. "Kate we are going to have to change your appearance a bit. I'm pretty sure you aren't going to like it." Her self-esteem had taken a hit when Castle threw her off of the boat, but once she had seen Kate it had climbed back to near normal levels. If I was a guy and I had someone like you coming to be with me I would throw me off the boat too. And the way he looks at you, I would die a happy woman if just one man looked at me that way.

"They are perfect legends, and vetted by the Director himself," said Maloney.

"Crap," said Castle "perfect legends"

Beckett and Castle locked eyes. "Perfect as in they are too good to be true therefore they aren't. You're using us as bait again aren't you," accused Kate with her eyes blazing with fury.

Inwardly Peter Bench flinched. Remind me never to piss off my daughter-in –law, he told himself. I wonder how Castle handles her when she has her dander up like she has now. "Yes Kate I am. I'm using you and Castle as bait in both the physical and the cyber domain. We are hoping that your investigation as part of an advance Secret Service Team will make the bad guys so nervous that they will complain to their Secret Service contact."

"I have your legends trapped nine ways from Sunday. The second someone looks we'll know it," said Arisu.

"Arisu will identify, my people will confirm and then we nail the son-of-a-bitch," said Maloney with undisguised venom. "The idea of a traitor in the Secret Service makes me…."

"We break him and roll up the organization," Kelly added.

It was obvious that Kate was still heated when she continued, "Great plan," Kate added sarcastically. "False IDs that does us a lot of good. You have us acting like a pair of beaters stomping through the tall grass hoping to flush out the game. What happens if they come gunning for us? Do we throw our notebooks at them? Castle is pretty good with a pen. Perhaps he can write them out of the scene."

"That's one of the reasons why I'm here," said Marshall Dillon. "One of the powers left over from the Wild West era is that Marshalls can deputize citizens to help them with their work."

"We're going to be Marshall's" said an excited Castle. Kate reached out and grabbed his hand. Her man-child was about to embark on a tremendous sugar rush. He was about to be a real cop.

"Deputies," corrected Marshall Dillon.

"Oh," said a slightly disappointed Castle. Kate frowned. Do I suppress him that much, she wondered. He still should be trilled. Please I don't want to destroy the child in him. I love that about him.

"You are allowed to carry concealed weapons and such. You will have the privileges and responsibilities of a law-enforcement officer for the duration of the mission. You will be able to defend yourself with deadly force if you have to. Use your normal judgment Detective. … Deputies do get paid, and considering the situation I'm going to offer you guys the Wild West rate of two dollars a day."

"Each right?" said Castle with a touch of glee in his voice that Kate was glad to hear. Her man-child was okay. "And ammo. I seem to remember they got paid for the bullets they used."

"Write it in Mr. Castle," laughed the Marshall. "And I'll sign it."

"Once we capture the bad guys, what happens to us? What is our exit strategy?"

"You change your appearance back and become Kate and Rick again. We hold a Press Conference and we tell a portion of the truth. We picked up a threat against your lives. We put you in protective custody. The threat has been neutralized and now you are free to go."

"That's rich," laughed Castle. "This is the first time that I've heard of bait every being placed in protective custody. "

"That's what the can is called you put the worms in when you fishin'" said one of the agents as he too started laughing. "Protective Custody." And before long the entire room was laughing.

"Right, Timeline," began Mr. Bench. "Tomorrow is prep day for our Secret Service agents and moving day for the rest of us. Courtesy of Marshall Dillon a group of US Marshalls, with Secret Service support, will occupy the FBI surge spaces in the Federal Building."

"Susan why don't you show Rick and Kate to their rooms, have them bag Beckett and Castle and get Kate's appearance changed. We need their legends uploaded tonight and their credentials made. Rick, Kate head off with Susan and return here when you are done. The rest of you hang around for a moment."

After the door had closed behind Rick and Kate, Mr. Bench turned toward the team and began his address. "I can tell from the looks on your faces and your eyes that you don't like the idea of 'civilians' running point on this op."

"Damn straight," said Max. "I can see pulling them into custody, but point for this op no."

"They aren't trained like us, but they're not clueless civilians either. I've worked with Castle before. In Paris it was a hostage rescue situation. In order to get close to the hostage he had to allow himself to be captured. During a diversion he broke her out of her cell, took care of the remaining guards without a weapon and they made it to the embassy before they could be recaptured."

"In New York City I did use them as bait. Beckett and Castle did the heavy lifting that drew the agent that stole the NOC list out into the open. I killed him and recovered the list. Kate is a former Federal Agent. She got fired because she has a conscious. Now she is back to being the best homicide cop in New York City. Castle has been her partner in every sense of the word for almost six years. Oh Sam, when you get Castle on the range tomorrow it would not surprise me if he posted a score better than most people in this room."

"Care to bet on that sir?" said Tom, the sharpshooter of the Team.

"Standard bet?" asked Peter.

"Sure."

"Anyone else?"

"I'm in," said Sam, the Team's armorer. "Kelly?"

"I'll pass. Those two took me out on the boat, and if Bench said he can shoot then he probably can. Anyway we'll see tomorrow."

The tour that Susan gave Kate and Rick on the way to their rooms impressed them. They had no idea the house was this large and contained the facilities that it did. The communications and the operations rooms they expected. They also anticipated the armory and the exercise rooms, but the surgery and the full equipped machine shop really surprised them.

On the second floor of the north wing Susan pointed to a door and said, "This is your room Mr. Castle. Kate's is further down the hall."

"Seriously, separate rooms?" groused Castle.

"Kelly doesn't like team members to shack up during an operation."

"I understand," said Kate. "She doesn't want sexual tension or jealousy to come into play. She wants to make sure there are no divided loyalties. I get it. Castle and I aren't going to 'shack-up' we are going to get married," Kate continued with increasing heat. "When the Team realizes that we are sleeping together it will stop all of the nonsense of people trying to figure out how to get into my pants or how to seduce Castle. So show me my room. Whichever one is the best that is where you will find us in the morning." As soon as she spoke she saw Sue's cheeks go a little pink and a slight grin on Castle's face. 'Did he already say no?' Kate wondered.

"That would be your room Kate," said Kelly as she finished climbing the stairs. "You're right on why I insist on it and also right that it shouldn't apply to you guys…..Mr. Castle you are going to have to move the shaving kit and clothes that are in this room down to Kate's."

Castle nodded, opened the door and walked in as the three women walked down the hall. "What did I miss?" asked Susan.

"Not much," said Kelly. "Just the Mission Commander pointing out that he has worked with Castle in Paris on a hostage rescue and with both of them earlier this year in New York when he took down the agent who stole the NOC list. He mentioned that Kate was a Detective. And Arisu being Arisu pulled up her impressive Police Record. The consensus of the Team was if we have to do an op in New York, we don't do it in the 12th precinct."

Kelly opened a door, reached inside, turned on the light and motioned for Kate to enter. The room was of good size. The queen sized bed with flanking night stands dominated the west wall. On the east wall was a low chest of drawers with a LCD TV on top. To the right of the TV was the closet and to the left the door into the bathroom. To the right of the bed were a table and several comfortable chairs. The room seemed clean and fresh.

"You guys have a cleaning service?"

"Yes," laughed Kelly. "You won't believe their clearance level or how much we pay them. But they are essential in keeping this place livable."

"The first thing you guys need to do is bag your Beckett and Castle possessions. You can have nothing on you that could be traced back to you." Kate looked down at her left hand, her engagement ring. She knew how much he liked seeing it on her finger. He'll understand, but I need to find a way to do it that includes him.

"Kate," yelled Castle from the hall.

"In here," Kate responded as she turned toward the door.

"I got it," said Susan. "Sorry Castle we should have left the door open."

"The first thing you need to do is…" began Kelly.

"Bag our current personalities, and then Kate gets a face drop? Which I already know I'm not going to like. And then we meet in the library to start our mission prep work."

"You did pay attention. I'll leave you to it then. Kate, Susan will help with your face drop, as Castle put it."

"You guys go ahead and bag your stuff and I'll go get the stuff we need," said Susan.

Castle's bag was easy. All he had was his watch, cufflinks, shirt studs and his thin wallet. Kate's, on the other had was quite large. She had her NYPD badge, her Glock, wallet, and her dad's watch. When she took off her engagement ring she handed it to Castle.

"Rick put this in your bag." Rick looked at the ring in his hand then back at Kate. She answered the unspoken question in his eyes. "I know you said that this was your heart. Well now it's my heart too and the only place my heart can feel save is with you. So please?"

Castle closed his hand around the ring and leaned toward Kate. She met him halfway and they enjoyed a brief but meaningful kiss. Afterwards that sat facing each other forehead touching forehead.

"After we complete this, the first thing you had better do mister is open that bag and place the ring back on my finger. "

"You bet," Castle replied in a husky voice.

The last thing Kate put in the bag was the necklace.

"Hey," said Castle, "are those…"

"Yes," replied Kate with a huge brilliant smile. "I got them from Alexis. I told her that I was going to marry her Dad the first chance I got even if I had to kidnap the priest and hold a gun to his head."

"That means…"

"Everybody we care about knows we are safe and probably working. I know Martha and Alexis know. They were with me when your Dad called. I pretty sure Martha told my Dad."

"And if they drafted Lanie…"

"She will tell Espo and he will tell Ryan." Kate saw Castle visibly relax. He looked like a burden had been lifted from his shoulders. "You were worried about them, weren't you?"

"Yeah, Still am."

Kate closed up her bag, stood up and moved around the table toward Castle. She made a waving motion with her hand. Castle took the hint and scooted his chair back and Kate folded into his lap. Castle hugged her fiercely as he felt her shudder and start to cry.

"This is not how I imagined my wedding night," she said in a surprising light voice.

"No it's not," Castle agreed. "But after we solve this we WILL get married and have the wedding night we both want."

"I know," Kate whispered as she leaned close and they kissed.

"Hey none of that," said Sue. "We'll more of that actually, but only after we are done."

"Go on down Babe," said Kate as she got up and kissed Castle's check. "I'll be down as soon as I can."

When Kate walked into the library she was surprised to see that most of Kelly's Team was still present. On a drop down screen, which she had not noticed before, Kate saw a map of the Baltimore Inner Harbor and the Fort McHenry area. Kate was surprised when Castle got up and walked toward her.

He stopped short and reached out to her. As he held her at arm's length he studied her face. His stunning burnet had been turned in a drab looking dark brown haired woman with more than a touch of gray, and overlarge birthmark and glasses completed the transformation. Kate was embarrassed when Castle pulled her in for a kiss, but this was Castle so… 'Oh ' she thought and responded more enthusiastically. When they broke she said in an overloud voice, "How did you know it was me?"

"I didn't. At least not until we kissed."

"And if I wasn't me and I walked in and saw this?"

"Then I'd either be dead or in such pain that I'd wish I was."

"Damn straight," said replied as she give him a peck on the cheek and allowed him to lead her to her chair."

At first Kelly was embarrassed for Kate when Castle kissed her. Then she got it. Together they had just posted the biggest and probably the most effective 'Stay of the Grass' or 'This House is protected by Attack Dogs' sign in the universe. She looked at the faces of her Team. On some she saw disappointment. She would have to watch that. On most she saw the shock or embarrassment change to understanding and then amusement. Those that looked in her direction nodded their understanding and smiled. She would have to watch that too. For it looked like her Team had not only accepted the Castles. They were starting to adopt them. The most interesting expression was that on that of the Mission Commander. His eyes appeared to be a little moist and had a strange gleam in them.

"I've already signed the Marshall's paperwork, "said Castle as he sat Kate at her seat at the table. "That makes me the senior deputy and you will have to do what I say."

"When pigs fly," Kate responded immediately to the amused chuckle of Marshall Dillon. Kate ignored the folder containing her legend, looked at the President's itinerary for Defender's Day then back at Castle.  
"Do you have a story line yet?"

"The President's storyline is easy. He is using the backdrop of a historical battle to frame his story. His visit to the Naval Academy and his words to the Midshipmen at breakfast will probably underscore the continuing need for a strong Military and a strong Navy. His and the First Lady's visit to Bancroft Hall we emphasize that this Nation is only safe because of the sacrifices made by others. Their visit to the classroom highlights the importance of education of course. The Library highlights the need to continue to pursue new knowledge. Hubbard Hall, maybe his message is that we can only accomplish what we need to by acting as a team. Kate I don't think there is any danger to the President here."

"We'll walk that walk in a couple of days. What about the bad guys?"

"It's complicated…. Sir," Castle said turning his attention to Agent Maloney. "I never understood how difficult a job the Secret Service has…Da… Peter" Castle said as he turned his gaze toward his father. "How long do you think the assassination team has been in Baltimore?"

"At least a month maybe two."

"How many?"  
"Between six and twelve?"

"I'm assuming we don't know the skill mix." When his Dad nodded he continued. "So I am going to assume that they can buy any skill that they don't have and any supplies they need on the open market?"

"Yes," said Kelly. "As much as I hate it, I think we need to ask the FBI for some help in this area."

"I'll do that," said Marshall Dillon. "Considering those guys don't like you much, and the feeling is mutual. I'll make the inquires. They will probably think I'm worried about some of my own. So it shouldn't raise any internal flags."

"Sir you said," Kate said addressing Peter "that people have been in place for at least a month maybe two Yes? Agent Maloney when was it publicly announced the President would participate in Defender's Days?"  
"Two weeks ago."

"When did it become a Secret Service Staff Planning Task?" Kate asked.

"About two months ago. Damn it. I'm beginning not to like you guys much. You made it sound so obvious."

"Peter, why do you think that called in Grigory instead of using of using an asset that was already here?" Castle continued.

"Why they made it a separate operation you mean? They wanted the best so they called Grigory."  
"Cover?" asked Kate.

"Perhaps, they did not risk the operation by using an asset they had in place."

"Is it possible that the agents in place do not know about the story and therefore will not be looking for people like us?"

"It's possible," he agreed reluctantly.

Kate reached over and grabbed Castle's hand. "Then we find a way to make them notice us …. You still haven't talked about their story."

"One of the problems I have with coming up with that is I don't know how they want the President to die. I mean do they simply want him dead. That puts all kinds of things on the table. Do they want him dead in a spectacular fashion, like a bomb explosion? Or do they want him dead in an up close and personal manner. Perhaps they even want it on film so they can post it on U-tube over and over and over…."

"Castle?" Kate prompted. "The most spectacular?"

"Easy, the President dies when the USS Constitution blows up. Get the symbolism – death of the President – death of the Constitution. To me there are at least three ways to do it. One is a bomb placed under the place where the ship will dock. Agent Maloney do you know if the Navy has been tasked to sweep the harbor for mines? And if they are coming back before the event for some change detection work?"

"No Castle I don't. I don't remember it coming up in any of the planning sessions. Shit. What was number two?"

"Swimmers with re-breathers so that they leave no surface bubble trail plant several bombs. To me the third approach is the easiest. Since the Constitution is normally open to tourist, special tourists come aboard and leave surprises behind. Oh I know," said Castle as he held up his hand," the Constitution will be swept with dogs for items like that. Isn't it possible to package to defeat the dogs?"

"Yes it is," said Sam the armorer/explosives expert. "I once made packages to look like the white things they place in urinals. Defeating the dogs takes skill, but it is not impossible."

"But they might not get him," interjected Kate.

"I know," said Castle. "It is not an assured kill. Right now I'm struggling to find the combination of a specular, confirmed kill, that they can record for posterity. My gut feel is if they are going to the trouble of assassinating the President. They are going to want the world to know that they did it."

"Two other things are bothering me. One is the size of the Team. Kelly if you had a twelve person Team and two months to prepare could you engage and destroy multiple targets simultaneous?"

"Two months? I could do it with this bunch."

"Thought so. Another thing we are missing is what are the activities the City and State are sponsoring?"

"You will have that with breakfast, " said Arisu. "You think they will hit multiple targets?"

"Yes. The President to be sure because he is the prime objective. Probably the USS Constitution just for the symbolism and I don't know for the third."

"When we walk the perspective crime scenes we'll know better questions to ask. When we ask them we will force them to notice us," Kate said in a firm and clear voice as she placed a hand on Castle's arm. "Right now we are both tired. It has been a long week."

Kelly checked her watch. It was comfortably late. People still had time to blow of some steam or swap stories before they needed to be in bed. "Right, breakfast starts at 0630 and for most of us activities start at 0800. Your training schedule is in the folder with your legend. This has been a scary session. You are right we could be facing more than just the assassination of the President of the United States."

"A drink before bed?" asked Castle?

"No, but if the kitchen has the fixings I'll make us some hot chocolate."

"Works," said Castle with a grin.

"Mind if I join you," asked the Mission Commander.

"Of course not," replied Kate.

The small talk on the way to the kitchen was mission related detail points. Once in the kitchen Peter Bench watched his son and daughter-in-law perform a dance they had done so often already. By the time Kate had a pan on the stove and the milk in her hand, Castle had the cocoa by her elbow. "You are joining us," she said in a tone and expression that dared him to say no.

"Yes please"

"Sit," his son said, "we got this." He watched Castle make a small mound of toast as Kate kept a watchful eye on the milk.

Once everyone had been seated, the toast strategically placed in the center, and the hot chocolate poured. Rick's Dad said, "Honey I'm sorry if I spoiled your wedding."  
"You stop that right now," she said as reached out and grabbed his hand,…hard. "You did not spoil it. They did. You kept Castle safe and unharmed and that is the best non-wedding day gift I could ever ask for."

"And you," she continued as she reached out with her other hand and grabbed Castles'. "Don't look guilty. It's not your fault. All you did was write a story. If the idiots had been smart they would have ignored it. They have gone and made it personal. Now we are going to kick their ass."

"Is she always like this," said Rick's Dad with a small grin.

"Yes," confirmed Castle.

"What do you do when she gets depressed?"

"I hug her and kiss her under …"

"Castle," squeaked Kate.

"Well I do, and it does seem to cheer you up."

Sighing Kate released her grip on her two men and took a sip of the hot cocoa. "We still need to find a venue."  
"Small just the immediate family. Dad…"  
"I know son," he said. Kate watched his eyes go unfocused for a second then snapped back. "I know just the place, and I'll be able to be there. It's only twenty miles from your house in the Hamptons. Let me set it up. Let me make it your wedding present. "

"Okay," said Kate softly.

On the slow walk back to their room Kate wondered what happened between Susan and Castle. 'Why don't men wear engagement rings?' Kate asked herself. 'Men buy rings for their girls to express their love. It is also an effective 'eat your heart guys – she is mine' symbol. Why don't the ladies buy something for their man to wear?'

"No," said Kate in a low but commanding voice as Castle scooped her up and was about to carry her into their room. "Not in this place." Kate saw the look of disappointment on his face and quickly kissed him on the cheek. "Babe, I want nothing more for you to scoop me up and carry me across the threshold so we can start our new life together. This isn't the place."

Castle put Kate down and followed her into the room. "Okay," said Kate. "What happened between you and Susan?"

Castle blinked back the momentary look of surprise, "After she did my make-over, she came on to me, I told her I was with someone special. She persisted. So I bundled her up and threw her off the boat."

"Anyone see."

"Don't know, maybe Ted. You know the big guy."

"So you said no."  
"I always say no."

"I hope not," purred Kate.

"Well there is one," Castle said before Kate pulled him close for a kiss. The knock on the door to remind them to be in place my eight o'clock completely ruined the mood for the rest of the night.

**Chapter 4- Getting to know You**

By the time Kate and Castle went downstairs for the buffet style breakfast, they had nearly mastered the personal information side of their legends. Both felt what they really needed was details on their duties, chain of command, office routine, office politics, and the little details that could trip them up if they encountered someone knowledgeable. Their first two hour training block was with Agent Maloney. After grilling them on their personal history began providing them with the details on Secret Service office life. At the end of the session he agreed that while the personal information was extremely important, this was the stuff of a true legend.

The next item on their training schedule was the gun range. On the range they were met by Sam, the Armorer, Tom the sharpshooter, and Peter Bench.

"Agent Woods," said Sam addressing Kate by her new name. "This is a Glock 21. It is a different model than you are used to. It has more of a kick. That means that the barrel may tend to rise up more than you are used to….Mr. Jones" Castles' new identity, "this is probably new to you."

Peter Bench saw the look of trepidation on his son's face. "Castle you are going to have to let that incident go. It wasn't your fault. This weapon is part of your disguise and you may need it to protect Kate."

"What incident?" Asked Kate in a quiet voice.

"When he was ten or eleven he and three other children went backstage to movie their parents were making. They found the prop room. On it was a prop gun. The girl picked up the gun and pointed it him and said 'I'm going to kill you' which was her mother's line in the movie. Castle batted the gun away. It went off. The plug came out and killed the third member of their party. It wasn't your fault son."

Castle looked at his father, and then locked eyes with Kate. Four times he had fired a weapon to protect Kate. He would do it again if necessary. He let out the breath he was unconsciously holding. He absolutely surprised Sam by picking up the weapon, dissembling it. He checked all of the mechanical actions and then reassembled it.

Kate sent the target downrange and looked at her new weapon. The Glock 21 was a forty-five. It's shell was bigger than the 9mm she was used to firing. 'Sam is right' Kate noted the barrel has a tendency to fly up. Kate grimaced, he next two shots she jerked the barrel down, with predicable bed results. By her tenth shot she was steady and ready to begin qualification testing.

Castle ran his target down range, took a comfortable firing position and fired six times in rapid succession. As he was bringing the target back Sam called out "Agent Jones you are supposed to use this portion of the period to get a feel …" He stopped as the target came into view. Castle had but three in the center circle of the head and the remainder in the center circle of the torso.

"This is a fine weapon," Castle acknowledged. "The balance is perfect and the mechanical action smooth as silk, and I think I have developed a good feel for it." Castle mounted a fresh target, sent it down range and started his qualification round.

Midway through Castle's round Sam and Tom approached Peter Bench. "What are you drinking Sir?" Sam asked.

"A good Glenlivet. One for me and one for the Team's kit," was the reply.

"Done," they agreed and went back to watch a weapon's master at play.

After the range, Kate and Castle visited the tailors so that their jackets could be modified to better conceal their weapons while still having immediate access. After lunch they had another session with Agent Maloney. Next they worked the phones to make appointments for tomorrow, packed their backs and headed to the Federal Building in Baltimore and the rest of their team.

Castle put their, Agent Maloney's and Susan's bags in the back of the black SUV and headed around to the driver's side. "I'm driving," announced Kate as Agent Maloney and Susan settled into the back seat.

"How did you figure that?" asked Castle.

"Your last trip," said Kate. "You had a simple errand. All you needed to do was file my Dissolution of Marriage paperwork, pick up our Marriage License, and return home. I'm still waiting."

"Not my fault."

"Tough rocks, Babe," said Kate as she caught the keys and gifted Castle with a smile. "You know I like to drive these things. What are going to tell the insurance company?"

"I'll figure something out after we're released from protective custody."

Susan chuckled as Castle buckled into the passenger seat, "The Fed building is destination one in the GPS and your hotel is destination 2. We can help you with that Agent Jones. I'll start the paperwork once we reach the office. If I may ask, how long have been together?"

"Six years. We had a copycat murder so I asked him to consult. He did and has been by my side ever since. I've tried to ditch him several times, but thank God he is hard headed and stubborn as a mule and wouldn't let me go. Now I have no intention of letting him go," Kate ended and flashed Castle a smile that brightened the interior of the SUV. All way down to the Federal Building Agent Maloney kept quizzing them on their legends and other details.

The surge spaces was on the twenty-second floor and secured behind a cypher locked door. The team was spread out among the terminals. On the large display screen was a satellite image of the inner harbor. Bench, Kelly, Marshall Dillon and another person were in the main conference room.

"Woods, Jones," said Arisu as she beckoned them to her station. "We got routine hits on you r credentials from the people at the Naval Academy which was expected and the people from the event management office which was not. That request is somewhat surprising, so we are looking into it. Oh, those portfolios are for you. The prop should help your credibility. They put some good stuff in them."  
Kate opened hers and saw a laminated card with the President's proposed schedule. The real treat was a four panel map. On one side was a map of the Naval Academy and on the other was a map of the inner harbor and the fort area.

"Anything from the Coast Guard or Ft. McHenry?" asked Castle as he examined the Portfolio.

"No. The Coast Guard will probably run you when you show up. The people at the Fort probably don't know enough to check."

"Woods, Jones," shouted Keely from the conference room door. "Join us please."

"You know everyone here," said Kelly "with the exception of Special Agent Bill Hamilton. He is our FBI Liaison."

After they had shaken hands and taken seats Agent Hamilton began. "It's unusual for a Secret Service Team to be out her so early and doing an in depth look at the situation. It is also very unusual for them to have a US Marshall Support Team."

"That should tell you how serious our director is taking the threat," said Castle.

"Mr. Bench probably has already told you that the bad guys have provided the team with a lot of money. When need help in determining what they are buying and any information what-so-ever you can give us on the inner harbor, changes in criminal activities," said Kate. "Of course we will be talking with the Coast Guard and the Baltimore Police, but anything you have will be a great help."

"Understood," said Hamilton as he stood up. "I'll head upstairs and start the ball rolling. I don't envy you guys your mission. Prevention is tougher than tracking down the bad guys after the bad guys have committed the deed. And if something happens, you have to live with it and are seconded guessed to hell. "

'The only new intel we have," confided Bench after Hamilton had left, "is that more money has been transferred in. If the numbers are right then they have a very healthy operating budget and we need to find out what they need the money for. There is nothing you guys can do here. You should check into your hotel. Oh. And as we discussed at the house, report back here at the end of each day."

"It is entirely within character for you two to come here and use the secure phone to touch base with the home office," added Kelly.

Minutes later they were rolling their roller bags and carry a duffle bag into one of the nicer inner harbor hotels. "Agents Woods and Jones," Castle told the desk staff.

"Agent Woods your room is on the third floor and Agent Jones yours is on the fifth."

"That won't do," said Castle.

"No I won't," said Kate. "We need to be co-located. Do you have any rooms with an interconnecting interior door?"

"Let me check. … No afraid not."

"What about a two bedroom suite?"

"Yes we do."

"And we will charge you the same price as the two singles," said the Manager who had appeared and overheard the conversation. "With the Yankees coming down we can fill the single rooms."

After the keys had been handed out and Rick and Kate were making their way toward the elevator, Amy, the hotel clerk who had checked them in turned to the manager and said. "Mr. Reynolds, Agent Jones looked very familiar, but I can't place him."

"Yeah," he said. "He looked a lot like Richard Castle"

"But he died a couple of days ago."

"Yes he did."

The Castle's decided to eat in and rent a movie. All through the movie Castle was fidgety and distracted. When the movie was finally over Kate asked, "Babe, what's wrong."

"This situation. Kate what are we doing here?"

Kate nodded. Castle was saying what she was also feeling. They needed a pep talk. But since no one else was around she would have to give it.

"Would you rather be in protective custody?"

"No, of course not, "came the immediate reply," But the President's life…"

"Look at me," Kate demanded. "I'm a pretty good Detective and you are too. Tomorrow we treat every location as a potential crime scene and every person as a potential suspect. We ask the questions that need to be asked. We analyze the answers and we put together the story. We either nail them or make them nervous enough that they take a swipe at us either electronically or physically. Look we save the President's ass before he gets into trouble. Then we blow this gig. Get married, and live happily ever after."

"You make it sound so easy."

"It is and do you want to know why? … I've got the best partner, the best man in the universe to help me. "

**Chapter 5 A day in the Life of a Secret Service Agent**

As Kate exited the bedroom she called out, "Ready for breakfast?"

"In a second," Castle replied as he finished entering text into the laptop. When he finished, he looked up at Kate and replied 'Ready."

Kate was disappointed. She had gotten used to Castle's face lighting up when she entered the room. She enjoyed seeing the smile on his face and the look in his eyes when he looked at her. Today nothing and it hurt. 'It's me,' she wanted to shout. Together they walked down to the Concierge Lounge, severed themselves breakfast and grabbed a table with a view of the inner harbor and started eating.

The other patrons of the Lounge took one look at Kate and Rick, pegged them as some type of Federal Agent, maybe FBI and gave them a wide berth. Kate was dressed in a dark jacket over a cream colored blouse and dark gray slacks. Her only touch of color was a light blue scarf. Castle was dressed in the traditional Agent's uniform, dark blue pinstriped suit, white shirt with a narrow dark tie, and comfortable walking shoes.

Midway through breakfast Castle grabbed his and Kate's cup and walked over to the coffee station to refill them. After he set her coffee down and had set down himself he looked at Kate and began in a low voice. "Agent Woods while you were getting dressed I got a call with someone named 'Castle' he asked me tell you that if you find someone named 'Kate' please tell her that he loves and misses her." If this was his way of apologizing for this morning's snub, then she would gladly accept it. Kate looked up and saw the familiar look once again in Castle's eyes and it warmed her heart. She also understood the subtext of the message. Agents Woods and Jones had no history and they would have to act accordingly.

"Did he leave a number? In case there is a return message," Kate half smiled.

"On the laptop in the room," replied Castle.

"Good we'll take care of that when we get back."

The trip down the various 'I95's to I97S and finally to US50E was uneventful. When they exited 50E they came to a dead stop. "This stinks," Kate verbalized as they waited for several minutes and only made progress a car length at a time. When they finally made the left turn on to College Avenue, "Agent Jones," Kate began "we need to add the Annapolis Police Department to the places we visit today."

"Yeah," Castle said, "Traffic flow and street parking. "

Eventually they made in to the US Naval Academy, found Visitor's Parking and were directed to the Security Office where they were met by a waiting Lt. Commander Thompson.

"Sorry we are late Commander," said Castle. "Agents Woods and Jones. We had no idea traffic in Annapolis was this bad."

"The incoming snarl starts at 7:30 and lasts till 9:30. The outgoing snarl starts around 3:00 and lasts till 5:30. What can I do for you? By my experience you guys are at least a week early."

"Sir," Kate began looking around and seeing the duty room a quarter full with sailors. "The Director has credible intelligence that there may be attempt on the President's life during the Defender Day's celebration. He dispatched us to take a critical look and to think out of the normal protective box. He's concerned that the Advanced Team will just follow the proven recipe and miss something. "

"Our job," added Castle, "is to see if the recipe needs more salt or spices and advise the Advance Team accordingly."

"I see," replied the Commander with a serious tone but with a touch of a smile on his face. "I'll ask again. What can I do for you?"

"You can show us on the map," said Kate as she pulled the map from her portfolio and started to unfold it, "the route the President and First Lady will take and then as we physically walk the route you can tell us percussions you are taking."

"Hey, that's neat, but if you don't mind we'll use the one on the conference room wall. Simmons," he called out to one of the Specialist's," bring a couple of carts around front in around ten please. "

"On it, Commander."

The Commander's briefing was clear concise and well organized. "We can go into any of the spaces that you think you need to see," the Commander said.

Kate and Castel exchanged looks. "I don't think that will be necessary," said Kate. 'If the President isn't safe inside an Academy building with his detail and a bunch of Midshipmen then we are in a world of hurt. We will concentrate on the exterior threats to the buildings."

"With one exception," said Castle. "It's personal," he said looking at Kate. "I would like to go to Bancroft and pay my respects."

"We can do that, Sir," said the Commander.

On the cart ride to King Hall Kate rode with the Commander and Castle with Specialist Simmons. Once they arrived they walked around to the East side of the building. "A have a detachment of Marines coming up the night before. Before the President arrives will do a security sweep and establish a perimeter about a hundred yards out. They will bring their own communications equipment and provide my people both in the Security Post and the mobile person with the President's Team units. I'll provide people with units on my secure net. This way we can pass routine status updates and not step all over each other. If something happens we have people in place that can co-ordinate activities between units. Redundant secure communications is the only way to go…."

"Here is where the President's motorcade will park. Some Marines and some Secret Service Agents will stay with the vehicles. The helicopter will land there. I'm still not sure why the First Lady is arriving separately."

"She's also the First Mom," said Kate thankful that Castle had insisted and Special Agent Maloney was willing to provide some personal details on the family. "She made it clear early on that her family comes first. She once said if she had a conflict been her daughters volleyball match and a State Dinner, she would be late for Dinner. Today she will get her kids out of bed, dressed, fed and off to school before coming here to be with her husband. Since they will need both the cars and Marine One today it's not as bad as it seems."

"But don't have you guys to do that, I mean…" said a suddenly embarrassed Specialist.

"Yes, we do that and more," said Castle "But nothing replaces a Mother's touch."

Kate felt a twinge and turned away to look at the helicopter landing area before her face could give her away. She knew that Castle wanted kids. She did too. But first they had to get married and now more than ever nothing was going to get in their way. She looked eyes with Castle, "shall we proceed." The hint of a grin was all the answer she needed.

"Yes," said the Commander. "From here we go to Maury Hall." When they arrived, the Navy team stayed in the carts as Kate walked around the building on one side and Castle the other. Arriving back at the carts Castle looked at Kate and said, "I've got nothing."

"Me neither, Bancroft Hall?"

The ride to Bancroft Hall was short and silent. "Take a left at the first hallway. The exhibit commemorating the fallen graduates is the first alcove on your right."

"Thanks," mumbled Castle.

The exhibit honoring all of the Academy's graduates that had fallen in battle was right where the Commander said it would be. Kate saw Castle hesitate at the guest book. "Stay in character Babe," she whispered. Castle nodded and signed in as 'Louis Jones' and proceeded on. Twenty minutes later they were back at the carts. When the Commander and Castle locked eyes, Castle responded, "too many," to the unasked question.

"Damn straight," replied the Commander as he got back in the cart and headed toward Nimitz Library. At the Library the Agents repeated their exterior walk around. At the front Kate watched with amusement the war she could see playing out on Castle's face. She knew that libraries were one of Castle's favorite places, and he desperately wanted to go in. Except that it would not be in character. Tearing his eyes away from the front of the library he turned toward the carts. "Hubbard Hall"

At Hubbard Hall Kate and Castle got out of the carts looked at the river, locked eyes and Kate turned toward the Commander. "Are you doing anything about water security?"

"We've never had any trouble…" he stopped when two sets of eyes locked onto him. He suddenly felt like two bald eagles were looking at him like he was a fish named lunch. He knew that the only thing that could save him would be the bald eagles colliding on their way to snap him out of the river.

"I should have brought a range finder," said Castle. "We are going to have to check the distance between here and that piece of land."

"It's just less than two kilometers Sir," said the Specialist.

"We need to check on who owns the land," said Kate.

"It's a State Park," added the Specialist.

"What's the worry," said the Commander. For the second time in less than a minute he endured the gaze of the two Special Agents and once again he remembered why they were here.

"I know three people who could make that shot," said Castle.

"Javier," said Kate.

"It's right on the edge for him. Bet him a six-pack and it's a done deal," said Castle. "Mr. Hunt for sure and Tom. "

"Tom?"

"If half his stories are true than this is within his capability. Mr. Hunt thinks he's a peer with range weapons."

"That's a good recommendation."

"A guess we add river security to the recipe," said Castel in a grim tone.

The trip back to the Security post was conducted in silence. "Commander, "said Kate as she got out of the cart. "The only hole that we saw was the river security and the possibility of a shooter on the land opposite Hubbard Hall. We'll make sure that the Advance Team knows of the potential risk and has a solution in mind. Thanks for your time. I think you have everything else covered."

"Agents," replied the Commander with a wave. Minutes later Agents Woods and Jones were on their way to visit the Annapolis PD.

The Lieutenant was in his office when Kate and Castle pulled up. 'Just what I need right now' he groused a pair of Feds. He watched them walk up the steps. Well I guess I better hear this first hand, he thought as he walked out of his office so that he could in listening range of the Desk Sergeant.

"Hi Sergeant, I'm Agent Woods, this is Agent Jones we would like to talk to the Officer who is doing the planning for the President's visit on Defender Days?"

"I got this Mac," said the Lieutenant. "We haven't assigned one yet so you had better talk to me. Come on into my office. Coffee?"

"No thank you Sir," said Kate.

"Okay, what can do for you?"

"Simple to say," said Castle, "traffic control and street side parking."

"Let me guess you got caught in the snarl as you excited 50?"

"Yes," said Kate.

"If the President is getting here at 6:30 that shouldn't be an issue and we will make sure that it won't."

"Street side parking?"

"Yea from College on in. Those cars can't be there. "

"I can see that. I little bigger problem, but you've given us time to work it. Anything else?"

"Nothing Sir," said Kate. "I'm sure the Advance Team will walk through their normal checklist with you. We are here to look at things not on the normal checklist. Thanks for your time."

The Lieutenant walked them out to the lobby. "Tim," said the Desk Sergeant, "I've seen Agent Jones before and I'm pretty sure he wasn't an Agent. What did they want?"

"I agree I've seen him before too. I can't remember where right now, but it will come to me. All they wanted is for us to provide smoothly sailing for the President as he exits 50 and goes to the Academy."

"Legitimate request then?"

"I think so. They didn't ask for anything. They just stated a couple of points we do need to take care of and said the normal Advance Team will be along shortly."

"Good"

Minutes later Agents Woods and Jones were retracing their steps back to the inner harbor and the rest of the day's appointments.

As Kate entered 50E she took a quick peek at her watch, and immediately regretted the fact that the watch wasn't her Dad's. "Think we will have time for lunch?"

Castle looked at the car's clock, "Maybe, if the traffic is light, we can find parking, and a fast food place is close by."

As they turned on to I97N all hopes for lunch vanished. The merger was virtually gridlocked. Kate screamed in irritation as she came to a complete stop and looked at the traffic mess in front of her. "Well there goes lunch," she verbalized.

"Perhaps we can find something on our way to the Fort," Castle said. "Or we can make it up at dinner."

"Where were you planning on going?"

"A place in Little Italy. Kelly said the Chicken Florentine was excellent and they had a good wine selection."

"I was hoping to go to one of the seafood places." Kate smiled as a plan started to come together. "I'll tell you what, you pick the place tonight and I get to pick the place tomorrow night."

"Deal," said Castle. He wasn't too concerned. After all he would be with Kate and everything else was unimportant.

At one of the frequent stops Kate looked at Castle with a critic eye. "Castle did you notice the difference in our make overs?"

"Yeah. Yours is pretty good. Mine, not so much. It's like…"

"… They want you to be recognized."

"Yeah, a more attractive bait fish," Castle said in a grim tone.

Kate nodded her agreement.

The only good thing that came out of the trip back to the inner harbor was their contact at the Fort had said the 'Fireworks' guy was late and could they delay the appoint by an hour.

"Luck of the virtuous," Castle proclaimed as he hung up and explained the situation. Kate was not so sure.

"The Inner Harbor Management" office was near the USS Constellation and the other permanent ship exhibits. By the time Kate found parking the Agents managed to walk-in pretty much on time.

"You guys must be the Secret Service Agents. Hi I'm Sue. Sue Featherstone. I'm the Office Manager aka the baby sitter for this bunch. Everyone is waiting for you in the conference room. Do you want some coffee, water, or a soda?" Sue was an attractive burnet in her late twenties. Today she was wearing a beige colored sundress that emphasized her figure and her tan. The look was marred a little bit by the sweater she wore as a concession to the air conditioned office.

"I'm Agent Woods. This is Agent Jones, and water would be nice."

"You can pick it up on the way. All of us are very curious why the Secret Service would want to talk to us."

"That part is easy," said Kate "the President is coming to visit and we need to know your plans are so that we can keep him secure and see if there is anything he wants to be a part of."

"Debra will be glad to hear that."

When they got to the kitchen area Castle moved to the fridge, put some money in the can, extracted two bottles of water and followed the ladies into the conference room. The conference room was huge. The table, a solid maple from the looks of it, could easily set 30. There were rows of chairs along the walls. The east wall has a screen for a projector and a flip pad to the right of that. There were white boards on the wall behind the chairs on the south wall.

The table had a standard 'spider type' conference phone and utility boxes where people could plug in their laptops for power and an internet connection. This conference room was far nicer than the conference room that the team was using in the FBI spaces.

Sitting around the table were the six other remaining permanent staff members of the office. Castle appeared to stumble and caught Kate's eyes. She nodded her understanding. They had asked for a private meeting and they got the entire staff. From their experience they knew that there two possible reasons for this, either she was incompetent or she was trying to impress them with her importance. The opening salvo would be interesting.

"I'm Agent Jones, and this is Agent Woods," began Castle. "Thank you Director Chaney for taking the time from your busy schedule to see us."

Both Kate and Rick noticed the startled looks that passed between two male members of the staff when Castle started his speech. That was interesting they both thought.

'Flattery thought' Kate. 'Always a good opening gambit.'

"Welcome," said a chunky, thirtyish woman with light brown hair with blond highlights. She was dressed in a dark-blue pant suit, not unlike the outfits Kate wore on the job. "We are informal here, I'm Debora. We were wondering why the Secret Service wanted to talk with us."

"As we told Sue on the way here," said Kate. "The President is going to participant in Defenders Days. We know what his schedule is now, but if you guys are planning something that catches his fancy…."

"That would be quite a coup," said a petite redhead dressed in a light green blouse with dark green slacks. "Hi, I'm Tina, Tina Marston. I'm in charge of Publicity, and we do have several things that may catch the President's fancy."

"What is your role in all of this?" asked a medium height man who was wearing a light blue open neck shirt and a sport coat.

By his posture, overall physical condition and his short haircut, Castle had the feeling that he was ex-mil. "You are?" he asked.

"Ted Adkins, I'm in charge of security."

"Agent Woods and I are basically a Scout Team. We go to a site before the Advance Team. We look for things that are out of the ordinary. Like the event s your office are planning. We do a little bit of investigating and pass the results up to the Advance Team, the Detail Leader and the President's Chief of Staff. What do you do as chief of security?"

"Mostly I work with the local police and the state troopers."

"Don't forget badging and being sure the public areas are in good repair," added Debora.

"So you provide badges for behind the scenes activities and oversee the repairs?" Asked Kate.

"We both are involved in the construction and repair activities," said a man in his early forties. He was wearing a light yellow shirt, club tie and a blue sport coat. "I'm George Williams. I'm the Deputy Director and handle the special projects. Ted is overseeing the repair and upgrade of several of the slips, most notably the one for the USS Constitution. For Defender's Days we are upgrading the outdoor amphitheater and that's my project. "

"During the day we will have several general interest and military bands playing," offered Tina.

"The real show piece is the concert after the fireworks," said Debora. "The concert will start about a half hour after the fireworks end, last about an hour and a half and will end with a VERY famous female artist singing 'America the Beautiful', "God Bless America', and "The Star Spangled Banner'."

"Could you give us a clue?" asked Kate. "After the fireworks the President is going down into Little Italy for dinner. If the concert is still going on he may decide to drop in and listen."

"I'm not going to name drop yet," smiled Debora. "But Tina will do a Press Release real soon."

"Which restaurant?" asked a strong looking dark headed man in his early twenties? He seemed to be way too big for the shirt and jacket he was wearing. The look he exchanged with Ted was telling.

"Don't know yet," said Kate. "We are spending tomorrow walking through several looking for exits, choke points etc. You are?"

"I'm Mike Robinson. I've get waste and recycling."

"So you are responsible for the placement and emptying of the waste containers throughout the inner harbor?" asked Castle.

"Yes," confirmed Debora. "One of the first things that I did when I took over was to negotiate a recycling contract. That contract has brought us an additional 25K each year to our general operational fund."

"I guess I'm last on the list," said a smallish man in his early thirties. "I'm Mark Jenkins and I'm responsible for getting the right number of the right types of vendors and putting them in their proper location. I've got the food and drink guys, the artists and the games people. I know the President is a history buff. One of the things we are doing is sand tabling both the land and sea battles. "

"You're right," said Castle. "He would be interested in that."

"Nice to meet all of you," added Kate.

"Here," said Tina with a huge smile as she passed brochures down to Kate and Castle. "Here is the schedule of events and a map showing where they take place."

During the next hour the two Teams reviewed the activities planned by the Office. Castle had to admit they seemed well thought out. Their appeal was across multiple age groups, and more importantly they could be fun. During the course of the conversation Ted and Mike were a lot more evasive than the others. He idly wondered what would happen if he and Kate showed up in their other personas.

"This has been most helpful," said Kate with a huge smile. "You guys have been extremely helpful. You are providing quite a lot of activities and several I'm sure the President might consider joining. Do you mind if we take a group picture. It will make it easier to relate faces to names when we write-up our summary of how helpful you have been."

"Gladly," smiled Debora. The frowns on Ted's and Mike's faces said otherwise.

On the way back to their vehicle, Kate and Castle stopped off at a hot dog stand. While Castle was buying lunch, Kate emailed the photos of the Event Staff back to the Team. She also used a pocket scanner to scan the page of the brochure with the staff names and sent that too.

"Kelly," said Kate. "I just uploaded a couple of pictures and a list of names. They are the event planning staff. We need to check on all of them all but I would start with Ted Adkins and Mike Robinson. In the picture they are the last two on the right. They are in the best positions to cause the President harm and their responses were generally evasive. Oh, and Castle doesn't like their English….. Yeah I know but I trust his hunches. "

As Castle approached with lunch he watched Kate put away the digital camera and the pocket scanner that the Agency had put in their portfolios. His mind went immediately to James Bond and Q. 'What we can buy commercially now makes the devices Q provided Bond with seem like toys. I wonder what the big boys play with.'

Kate looked up and gifted Castle with their private smile. "Ah, a gourmet hot dog and a vintage bottle of water courtesy of my millionaire husband."

"There is nothing wrong with a good hot dog," Castle replied testily.

'Keep that thought Babe,' Kate smiled to herself, 'when we eat dinner at the ball park tomorrow night.'

Calling Arisu an expert in extracting information from Government databases would be like calling a Stradivarius a third rate violin. In no time she had access to the Sate of Maryland's personnel files. 'Let me see – Ted Adkins was born, raised and graduated high school in West Virginia. Entered the service at 18. One tour, as an MP. DD214 (Military Service Record) nothing out of the ordinary. Honorable discharge. Settled in Baltimore, Community College degree in Law Enforcement. Living on Albemarle St.'

'There is nothing here' Arisu concluded. 'Look harder,' she thought…..'Ok joined the Event staff – five weeks ago – that's something. Where is Albemarle?... Little Italy! ….Housing costs?...No way he can afford that. ..Utilities… Ping High LLC? ….Why would an LLC be paying the utility bills. ….Social Security Number…. Still active…Ok, payment history….."Gotcha!" said Arisu out loud.

"Got something?" asked Kelly.

"Yeah. I need another couple of sets of hands, with brains attached."

"Sue and I aren't in your class. What do you need?"

"Ted Adkins has an excellent legend. I need someone to run down Ping High LLC. History would be nice, but more relevant would be real estate purchase. I need for someone else to start the facial recognition software on another machine."

"I'll take the LLC," said Sue.

"Ok," Kelly replied. "I'll start the face recognition. Pass me an image?"

"It's in the folder."

By the time Arisu had broken Mike Robinson's legend and verified that the other members of the event staff appeared to be legitimate, Kelly had started another facial recognition task using Mike Robinson's image and Sue had found the four apartments that the company had purchased within the last six-weeks. She had traced the company back to New Zealand when Kelly called a halt. The activity had drawn the attention of her whole Team. Kelly wanted to get back to the Conference Room, devise a surveillance plan and be about it.

As Arisu got up, the alarm on her phone and computer console went off. "Someone is accessing the profiles," she said unnecessarily.

"Who?" asked Agent Maloney?

"White House Post three."

"Clever," said Agent Maloney as he dialed a number from memory.

"…..Gunny this is Special Agent Malone please do not say my name or over react…. Someone from your post is accessing the database and looking at the record of an agent. I need to know who wants the information. …I need a name and a description and I need it done in a manner that does not attract attention. ….Good I will call you back in five minutes on the Red Phone."

"They started to look at the other one," said Arisu. "Same location."

"I was going to suggest we decamp to the conference room and put together a surveillance plan," said Kelly. "But I want to hear how this plays out."

"Let's take a look-see first," said Bench. "How about you and me take a stroll in Little Italy," said Bench as he addressed Kelly. "We look at the properties on Fawn and Stiles. Hell I'll even buy you lunch. Max you and Sue take Albemarle?"

"Sure," said Max, "but lunch will have to be Dutch." The laughter broke the tension that was building.

Just then the alarm on the machines running the facial recognition programs chirped with hits. Ted and Mike were both Captains in the GRU. The realization lowered the temperature in the room.

"I have a question," announced Arisu.

"How did they know to look here? How did they identify these two out of the group so quickly? Seriously, an hour? And what did they say that caused this experienced pair of Agents to run to their handler so quickly?"

"She is out of her jurisdiction, and Castle was being polite," said Bench with a straight face. "Else they would be in cuffs and Beckett would be calling for transport." The Team did not know whether to believe him or laugh.

The room with the Red Phone could only seat four. With a headshake Bench stopped Kelly from joining Maloney and Dillon.

"He is about to learn the name of traitor in his own organization. Marshall Dillon is the only witness he needs. We need to talk to Special Agent Hamilton. I suspect Arisu will need some help shifting through phone, bank, and travel records.

"Gunny Thompson, this is Special Agent Maloney again. I have you on speaker. In the room with me is U.S. Marshall Dillon. It is very important to me that I have a witness here."

"That is understandable Sir…Ready to authenticate?"

"Go ahead."

"Challenge is Mt. Washington"

"Response is Zeus."

"Very good Sir. The requestor of the information was Michael Wainwright. Special Agent Wainwright is medium height…"

"Tell me about his watch."

"It's a Rolex Sir."

"Damn….Gunny I need you to put a Director Eyes only event in your log. Please log the fact that Agent Wainwright asked for the information on the two agents. I called and asked you to identify the requestor and I called again on the Red Phone to receive the information. Understood?"

"Loud and clear Sir."

"Good, Bye."

"You look like you've been shot," said the Marshall.

"That would be easier to take. …It was hard to come to grips with the fact that we have a traitor in the Secret Service. But when you find out the Bustard is the Godfather to your daughter…."

"What can I do to help?"

"Quite warrants for everything Michael Wainwright."

"Done. I'll get paper for the people Arisu identified and the four apartments as well. "

"Good. The Team will need that."

Agent Maloney had regained his composure by the time he entered the Conference Room. "We have a name," he said. "Just because he requested information on two agents he shouldn't know exist doesn't make him guilty. It's a good start. Let's find what we need to make a case and make it stick….Arisu?"

"Special Agent Hamilton has lent us five data miners," said Kelly. "As soon as we receive the word, were off. "

"Warrants for all things Wainwright, Ted and Mike and High Ping have been requested. Ah here there are now," the Marshall said as he consulted his phone.

"Arisu you are good to go on everything. Max and Sue?"

"We're good Boss."

"Tom and Sam…"

"Let me guess, building plans plus egress interdiction points. With four targets we are going to need more bodies."  
"Right on both counts. Also we STILL have two Agents in the field. "

"So we get to be the Calvary."

"I know which one is the horse's a…"

"Tom," Sam warned with a snarl.

Kelly grinned. Two friends trading barbs, absolutely nothing to worry about. "Coming Bench? After all you're buying lunch."

Castle wasn't surprised by the lack of cars in the parking lot. Old Forts and Historical Monuments weren't nearly as much fun as roller-coasters. After buying their tickets they proceeded into Fort McHenry and toward the Director's office. Neither Kate nor Rick was surprised when they were met halfway by an elderly gentleman in his early sixties and a young attractive woman in her early twenties. Both dressed in Park ranger uniforms.

"You must be the Secret Service Agents," boomed a male voice.

"Yes we are Professor Hendricks," responded Kate. "I'm Agent Woods and this is Agent Jones."

"Done your homework I see. Professor is a title given to active teachers,"

"Today Sir you have a class of two, But I'm afraid we must cut the lesson short," replied Castle.

"I understand. I've forgotten my manners this is soon to be Doctor Caitlin McBride. She is the Fort's Naturalist."

"That would be the other tour I would like to take," said Castle. "I would like to take the Fort tour, and I would prefer not to hear anything about the Fort being used as a Prisoner of War Camp and I would like to walk the Nature trails. Let me guess this was your research project?"

"Yes," she smiled, 'She's got killer dimples' thought Kate. "I started working here part time while I was in high school and it just grew on me," she paused and look beyond Castle. " It looks like Mr. Flannery made it."

They turned and watched James Flannery, the owner of the fireworks company approach. He was a shade over six-feet with graying and thing black hair. At forty-five he was just starting to thicken around the middle, but his stride was quick and strong. The blue windbreaker he wore bore the name of his company and a stylized pattern of multi-color fireworks burst.

"Doctor, Kat," he began, "you guys must be the Secret Service agents," he said holding out his hand.

"We are, Agents Woods and Jones," said Kate as they shook hands.

"Shall we proceed to the fireworks launch area," said the Professor.

As the group headed toward the wall on the north end of the fort, "I've been doing shows for twenty plus years in DC and here and this is the first time I've been met by Secret Service Agents."

"This probably is the first time the President of the United States has sat offshore on a ship and watched a fireworks display and we have a credible threat that there will be an assassination attempt," said Castle.

That pronouncement brought their party to a halt. "Fireworks ARE explosives and rockets," continued Kate. "We need to be sure as we can that a real rocket cannot be snuck in and fired at the President's ship."

"You don't think…," started an outraged Flannery.

"If I thought," said Castle cutting him off, "that you were a threat I would have ATF and OSHA all over you followed close behind by the forensic accounts of the FBI. Which by the way make the guys at the IRS seem like pansies. I don't care about the safety record of your company. I'm sure that every day somebody takes a shortcut and one of those agencies would fine it and react accordingly. Do we have a problem?"

"No. That's a pretty big stick," Flannery remarked as the party started to move toward the firework staging area. "Do you have any carrots?"

"That is one of the sucky things about this job, just threats, and no carrots."

"There's something suckier?" mumbled Mr. Flannery.

"Eating bullets," was Kate's calm replay. For the second time the party stopped and stared at the agents.

"Why doesn't he stay away?" asked Caitlin.

"Americas don't live in fear. If the word got out that the President stayed away because of an assassination threat what would the world think. Perception matters. If we let fear rule our lives then we have stopped living," said Castle in a voice charged with emotion.

"Our job is to be proactive. To find the threat and eliminate it, before it poses a threat to the President, while still preserving our freedoms," continued Kate. "Mr. Flannery we do not want to impact your business. We want this show to be spectacular because it is celebrating our defense of our freedom and the birth of our Nation's Anthem. But we need to be sure that the fireworks pose no threat. Help us figure out a way."

Mr. Flannery looked from one agent to the other and shook his head. "I never realized how thankless your job can be. I want to help but I'm out of ideas."

"I take it having an Agent with you as you execute your show would be worthless."

"Yes he or she would not know what they are looking at."  
"What about the source?" said Kate? "Mr. Flannery, how are the fireworks packed and shipped?"

"We put them in wooden packing crates. Use nylon bandings straps to hold the create together load them in our trucks and drive them here. A lot of commercial carriers get nervous when fireworks shows up on the Bill of Lading so we use are own trucks."

"Wait," said Castle, "Do the nylon straps cross together?"

"Yes so?"

"What if we had a group of Agents watch you pack? You are someone in the company told them what was going in the box and they could verify it was just fireworks. After the box was strapped they would place a metal seal over the intersection of the straps," said Kate.

"And on receipt all the agents here would do would be to check that the seal is intact," continued Castle. "I know it increases your pack and deployment times…"

"…but you would be sure and it's not that disruptive. I could live with that."

"Do you have a business card with your contact information?" asked Kate.

After she had scanned it in she wrote Agent Maloney's number on the back and returned it. "IF we need to do this," she said. "And I do mean if. We will call and let you know ahead of time. Is a week enough warning?"

"Sure, and thanks."

"Now," said Castle in his man-child voice. "All I know about fireworks is that they are beautiful and go boom. How do you launch them? How…." Kate cleared her throat and caught Castle's attention.

Mr. Flannery, sensing an inquisitive mind launched into the history, theory and practice of firework displays with incredible enthusiasm. When they were done, even Kate admitted, it was interesting.

Just as Castle reached to open the door to the Team's space in the Federal Building it burst open and a woman they had not seen before hurried out. "Good going you two," said a voice that sounded like Susan. "Maloney wants to debrief you in the small conference room. Got to run. I've got a surveillance gig."

Fascinated they watched her hurry to the elevator and head out for her mission. "That was incredible," said Kate.

"I would not have recognized her," admitted Castle.

Entering the room they recognized the buzz of an active operations center, so unlike yesterday's visit. The consoles near Arisu were filled with people doing who knows what. The portable data wall was displaying a map of Little Italy. The white board had pictures of three men. Two they recognized and one they didn't.

"Beckett, Castle, in here," shouted Kelly.

Entering the conference they saw Agent Maloney who looked like he lost his best friend, and Kelly who was smiling.

"What's going on?" Castle asked?

"We'll get to that," said Maloney. "Right now take it from the top. Start with your visit to the Naval Academy and tell me everything out of the ordinary that an advance team needs to consider.

"Traffic flow and street parking the advance team will certainly address. Good catch on the river vulnerability. Your idea for verifying the fireworks has a lot of merit. If we need to do that we can probably get the ATF folks to give us a hand." He nodded when Mr. Bench entered the room. "Your hunches about the two members of the Event Planning Staff were right on the money. It took Arisu a while to break the legend. Once she did that things started to fall into place."

"Also," said Kelly softly, "we had a hit from inside the Secret Service on you two."

"So that's the third guy's picture," said Kate. Ignoring the look of surprise on Kelly's face she continued, "Who is he?"

"My best friend," croaked Maloney.

"Oh…"

"Does this mean we can be released from protective custody?" asked a hopeful Castle.

Castle's father looked at the hopeful look on his son's and fiancés face shook his head and said, "No. For several reasons. One, we don't have a case yet, and two we don't know how they plan to kill the President. We need you to continue your role at least through tomorrow. We think we can prevent the assassination attempt. If they have other targets we need to know what and how."

"We understand," said Kate as she reached out and grabbed Castle's forearm. "I too think that the USS Constitution is a target, and something was said while we were with the event staff about the Constitution makes me think they have found a way we haven't thought off."

"I'm also sure they gave us a clue for another target, but I can't put it into context. Can you share with us what you know?"

Kelly looked at the Mission Commander, who nodded, "This way."

**Ca**stle was impressed. In the space of three hours they had identified the apartments, put cameras on the doors of all four and had placed audio bugs in three of the four and the Tech Team assured them that if they used their phones inside the apartment they would have them too.

"You guys did great today," said Kelly. "You opened a door and the buried treasure was right behind it. We'll build the case to take the bad agent off the street and we will prevent those guys from killing the President. …. Plans for this evening?"

"We are going to the restaurant in Little Italy you suggested," said Castle.

"I get to pick the place tomorrow night," said Kate with a sly smile.

Kelly and Bench exchanged looks. "Stay in character," said Peter pointing to their weapons. "They know your faces now. They may try something. If they do we'll tell you. Enjoy dinner, but remain sharp."

On the way down to their car in the elevator Kate asked, "Straight to dinner or to the hotel?"

"Hotel," replied Castel. "The last thing I want is an after dinner traffic incident with false government ID's "

"Yeah," said Kate. In spite of the warning Kate felt like they had accomplished something today and felt like celebrating, at least a little… and if the wine was good.

The maître d' bit back a gasp of shock when the next couple stepped up to the reception podium. They looked just like the picture Ted had taken of the two Secret Service Agents that had visited them this afternoon. A quick check revealed that they were still armed. "Jones party of two. We have reservations for seven-thirty."

"Your table is almost ready Sir. I will check on it and be right back." Quickly he replaced the floating candle with one with a 'special feature'. Next he placed a quick phone call.

The people monitoring Kate and Castle's mealtime banter were disappointed. All they seemed to talk about was planning a vacation. Finally at the end they stuck pay dirt. "Kate have I told you I love you today?"

"No Castle you haven't. You can tell me again at the hotel."

"Check please!"

Hearing Kate and Castle caused the man eavesdropping on the conversation to bolt upright. "Pitor you need to hear this."

_"Kate have I told you I love you today?"_

_"No Castle you haven't. You can tell me again at the hotel." _

"Get someone over there to follow them!"

"I thought he was dead and she in mourning?"

"Apparently not. We told that idiot Wainwright not to act on the Collect. But he did, and missed, and now we have them down here looking into things."

"But they aren't real agents."

"It doesn't matter. They have friends. Tomorrow we finish the job that Wainwright should never have started."

Unfortunately for the Team this conversation took place in a room not yet bugged.

**Chapter 6 Squeeze Play**

The mission commander walked into the operations center at six AM checked the status board and frowned. The fourth apartment was still uncovered. They needed ears in the place. Surveillance was in place. They had called in other assets and all of the flagged people would have shadows on their way to work this morning. When the fourth apartment became available, a Team was ready to instrument it.

Asrisu and her team of FBI data miners had done wonders. By cross-checking DMV addresses they had identified four other members of the team, a man and a woman posing as a married couple and two other males. GRU all. The man and the woman worked in one the restaurants. Finding out where the other two worked was proving difficult. 'Why is everyone in Little Italy?' he asked himself for the thousandth time. 'It doesn't make sense to me, but it does to them. Why?' 'I hope Castle can come up with something.'

The company in New Zealand appeared to be a legitimate company, the best kind of front to use for this type of operation. Polite inquires had yielded the fact that the Company was buying real estate in the United States to support their marketing and production efforts. The only wrinkle was the Company was purchasing property in Denver not Baltimore.

When he read the transcripts of the intercepts his blood ran cold.

[Unidentified voice] Castle is alive in snooping around here in Baltimore.

[Wainwright] I know. I used the names you passed me. Someone created legends for both Castle and Beckett.

[Unidentified vice] Who

[Wainwright] I'm checking

[Unidentified voice] They need to be eliminated before they learn something.

[Wainwright] Don't do anything rash. We don't need the attention.

[Unidentified voice] You should have left them alone

[Wainwright] Grigory Petrosion should not have missed

[Unidentified voice] They need to be stopped before they get too close

[Wainwright] Don't do anything until we talk face-to-face

[Unidentified voice] When?

[Wainwright] Your place tomorrow or the day after

[Unidentified voice] Good we decide to kill the Castles and go over the plan. Everything is proceeding smoothly

[Wainwright] You following them

[Unidentified voice] We know what hotel they are in and tomorrow we will follow them like their own shadow.

[Wainwright] I'm ditching this phone. Back-up one is now my primary.

[Unidentified voice] You always were cautious

[Wainwright] That is why I am still alive. No action on the Castles until we talk. I'll be down tomorrow or the day after.

[Unidentified voice] Yeah. Got it.

"In answer to the question you haven't asked yet," said Kelly, "no we don't have his new phone yet. As soon as he uses it we might be able to get it for the next conversation. When I heard that last night I ordered surveillance on Wainwright. I also started the prep for an Assault Team on apartment number four and smaller strike teams on the other three. The cameras we have in place we tell us the number of our opposition."

"Good," said a distracted Bench.

"You always meant for their cover to be blown didn't you?"

"Yes"

"Are you going to tell them?"

Kelly quelled under the gaze of the Mission Commander. "No. They aren't in immediate danger. Wainwright told his crew to hold off until after they meet face to face. When they met, we wrap the entire package up. "  
"Nabbing Wainwright when he is with his GRU buddies will certainly make an ironclad case."

"What are the odds of Wainwright backtracking the legends to Maloney?"

"None. If they go searching the only fingerprints they are going to find is that of the Personal Records Manager. Her fingerprints are supposed to be there. "

"Try to take a nap this afternoon. If he comes down it will be after work. That means it will be an early evening meeting. We need to be on top of our game."

"Practice what you preach."

"I intend to."

When Kate walked out of the bedroom and saw the warm gleam in Castle's eye she knew that no matter what happened today she was where she was supposed to be. Breakfast in the lounge was unremarkable. The clouds looked ominous, but the weather person said they would blow out and the weather for tonight's game would start out very comfortable but be a little chilly by game's end.

On their walk to their SUV both were so preoccupied that they failed to notice their shadow. Kate made a left turn out of the parking lot and then a right turn onto South Charles Street as she approached East Pratt Street she rapidly changed into the right lane and made a right turn onto Pratt and headed downtown. Their shadow was caught off guard by the rapid maneuver and was cut off. At the traffic light he howled in frustration. Two blocks from the hotel and already he had lost his quarry.

"Good morning Sergeant. I'm Agent Woods. This is Agent Jones. We have an appointment with Lieutenant Davis."

"Third floor, let me see if he's in….Tim your people are here…..Okay I'll send them up."

"Take the elevator. He'll meet you as you get off."

"Thanks"

"I'm Lieutenant Davis," said a medium height black man dressed in patrolmen's blues with Lieutenant's bars on his collar. "Can I interest you in some coffee? It's not bad for a stationhouse."

"Sure," said Kate with a small smile. Kate got coffees for her and Castle and they followed the Lieutenant to his office.

"Now then what can the Baltimore PD do for the Secret Service?"

"The President will visit the inner harbor on Defender's Days. He will tour the USS Constitution, lunch on board the USS Bonhomme Richard and watch the fireworks from the USCGC Eagle," started Castle.

"He will finish up by eating dinner in Little Italy," Kate continued. "Jones and I are the Scout Team for the normal Advance Team. Our job is to think out of the protective box so to speak and identify other issues for the Advance Team to consider."

"I've handled several Presidential visits. This is the first I've ever encountered a Scout Team," said the Lieutenant as he sipped his coffee.

"The Director is nervous," said Castle. "We have creditable intelligence that a threat may be made on the President's life during this visit." The Lieutenant bolted upright in his chair and spilled some of his coffee on the table.

"One of the things we do well," continued Kate "is we can visualize the President as a target. Once we have done that we can work out the way to mitigate the threat."

"I see," said the Lieutenant. "So I'll ask again what can the Baltimore PD do for the Secret Service?"

"What's your manning profile for the event?" asked Kate. "Especially while the President is aboard the Constitution."

"Normal event manning," he replied immediately. "That means we are a visible presence to deter petty crime but not to detract from the event. We definitely aren't in crowd control mode."

"I think we may need to revisit that. Especially during the Constitution visit. "

"Right"

"Are you providing security for the President's Ground Vehicles and MARINE ONE?" asked Castle.

"No. We have cleared parking and landing space for them, but we aren't providing security."

"Okay, that is something the Advance Team needs to address. We spent yesterday with the event planning staff. Quite frankly they have some events the President may want to participant in and you know what they say about crowds and politicians."

"If he comes ashore," said the Lieutenant, "then security will have to be provided by his detail. As I said we have enough manpower there to provide a presence, not control crowds. Problem?"

"Could be, that's why we are here," said Kate.

"Waterside is not our area of responsibility."

"Understood," said Castle. "The Coast Guard is next on our list."

"Good, anything else?  
"Traffic support in Little Italy."

"I assume," said the Lieutenant, "that detail will park the President's vehicle and a couple of others in front of the restaurant to form a type of car bomb barrier. We will place a cruiser behind them with blinking lights to let the other drivers know that there is an obstruction. We will also out a car with the vehicles the detail will put close by as backups in case something bad does happen."

"Good, you've done this before."

"Anything else come to mind?"

"No," said a hesitant Kate. "The Advance Team does a good job with traffic flows and area protection. They will be in touch soon. Lieutenant I would not be surprised if you are asked to increase your presence on the day that the President is visiting."

"You are probably right. I'll float that up my chain."

"Good. Thanks for your time Lieutenant," said Castle offering his hand. "I think we can find our way to the elevator."

"Probably, but I still need to walk you."

"Fair enough," agreed Kate.

The Coast Guard office was housed in modern looking steel and glass office building located right on the inner harbor waterfront. From the visitor's parking space they could see the top of their hotel across the harbor. The clouds had started to break and the wind had freshened. As they looked out over the harbor they water taxis and other private boats moving about. 'From a security point of view I don't envy the Captain his job' thought Castle.

They moved through two sets of double doors. The atrium floor was done in marble and had the Coast Guard crest and motto predominately displayed. "You must be Agents Woods and Jones," said a Specialist whose nametags said Rand. "You're early. The Captain is free and told us to take you up when you arrived. Please sign in and oh, please use your badge number as the visitor badge number. Please take the sign in sheet with you and give it to the Captain's Yeoman"

Castle watched Kate frown, concentrate for a moment then write a number down. He knew she had to suppress a reflex that was at least six years old.

"Take the elevator up to the 7th. The Captain's Yeoman will meet you there."

They were met by Specialist Zane. If the Specialist was five foot tall, it was the by the barest of margins. She was compact, well-proportioned and moved with the grace of someone who has spent her lifetime practicing martial arts. Her flaming red hair, green eyes and cute dimples made her an immediate candidate for a Castle family picture.

"This way Agents," she said and moved down the hall toward their left. Kate watched Castle watch her. After a couple of steps he looked at Kate. Kate smiled for his expression said, 'I AM marrying you, but I am a guy. Please don't hurt me.' Kate smiled and was rewarded with an answering one.

"Sir, the Agents are here."

Coming around the desk to meet them was a broad shouldered, medium height man whose thinning hair had been bleached by the sun. His deep tan and squint lines around his eyes attested to the amount of time he spent on the water. "Pleased to meet you. Please have a seat at the table," the Captain said holding out his hand.

"Thank you Pam," said the Captain after accepted the sign-in sheet. "Please close the door on your way out."

"Sir?.. Aye Sir"

As Kate approached the table she saw dossier sheets with hers and Castle's Secret Service photos on them and Castle's latest book. The one with both his and her picture on the book jacket. She shot a glance at Castle. Let's hope this doesn't get ugly.

"When I took command I gave a standing order to my Security Staff. That order was that anytime there is a visit request they are to pull as much information about the person as they can for me. For government types it's easy. So imagine my surprise this morning when in my visitor folder I find a picture of someone who looks almost identical to my favorite author, who is supposed to be dead, and his finance, who is supposed to be in morning."

"I was so stunned that I asked them to authenticate the message and the data. And they did. The message and these IDs are real. Mr. Castle your disguise is marginal. Detective yours is pretty good, except for your eyes and actions. A month ago I was at a book signing. You had just arrived and standing behind Castle and a little bit to his right. You were talking to another woman. One of those signs fell. It sounded like a gun shot. You had your weapon half-drawn and were starting to push Castle under the table when you realized it was a false alarm. The look you gave him today was identical to the one you gave Castle that night."

The Captain grabbed the sign-in sheet and tapped the book. "You don't want me to compare signatures do you?"

"Captain Howard," began Castle "let me tell you a story."

"I like stories," said the Captain pushing back in his chair. "Is it a good one?"

"It's a work in progress, a little scary but I think the ending will turn out okay."

When Castle had finished the Captain was all smiles, "And you guys need help identifying and eliminating the waterside threat right?"

"Yes Sir"

"Well you came to the right place." Getting up he put the book and sign-in sheet on his desk and went to his office door.

"Special…"

"Coffee's ready Sir and I asked Commander Nelson to join us."

Kate and Castle stood as the Coast Guard party joined them at the table.

"Commander Nelson this is Agents Woods and Jones. They are a Secret Service Scout Team. They are here to try to spot problems with the President's protection before they become problems. "

"Good," said the Commander. "We can always use another set of eyes before the shit hits the fan. What's bothering you guys?"

"Transitions mostly," said Castle. "I'm assuming you guys have a plan for containing the small boat traffic while the President is in the harbor. I'm worried how the President going to go from the Constitution to the Bonhomme Richard to the Eagle and then back to shore."

"That be us," said the Commander. "We will use Harbor Boats to ferry the President, his family and the detail."

"If you are ferrying, then you're not protecting."

"We have additional boats coming in," said the Captain. "Wish we had more, but I think we have enough."

"Mines?" asked Castle.

"Part of our normal mission so I don't think it will be a problem."

"Okay, how about the hour or so that the Eagle is sailing and the time she is on station off of the Fort," said Kate.

"Two separate problems.," began the Captain. "The sailing is no problem. Captain Booth is very experienced and the traffic that I have says that there will be an aircraft carrier flotilla five miles off of the bay. Big brother will be watching over, under and on the water very carefully."

"She is the most vulnerable when she is on station off the Fort. We will have Cutters and Patrol Boats of course, but there still is a lot of water," added the Commander.

"What about Marines on Zodiacs as an inner barrier."

"That's a long time in a Zodiac."

"Could the Marines be aboard a Patrol Boat or a Cutter and launch when the Eagle comes on station?"

"That might work. We'll run it up our chain."

"We'll mention it in the debrief."

"If you have the time Commander Nelson can take you out in her Cutter and you can see the problems from water level."

"Love to," they both replied.

On the way back in they asked the Commander what was going on at one of the piers.

"That is where the Constitution will be berthed. The event people thought that the space needed sprucing up."

"Repairs," said Kate her eyes locked with Castle.

"Repairs," echoed Castle. "Brilliant, why didn't I think of repairs?"

Commander Nelson eyed the two agents and shook her head. The Secret Service must have its own language, she thought.

In all of the restaurants the actions were the same, show credentials at the reception stand, talk with the manager who went all smiles at the prospect of the President of the United States eating dinner in his restaurant, a tour of the kitchen and the rear exit, and turning down a free dinner if they would put in a good word for them.

When Castle exited through the kitchen of the second restaurant he took several steps forward and stopped in the middle and looked up at the building on the other side of the alley.

Kate followed his gaze. In the window on the fourth floor she saw movement and someone step away from the window. Her eyes followed the fire escape to the ground. Turning to her left she saw the exit from the restaurant they had visited earlier no more than fifty feet away. Looking to her right she saw the rear entrance to the next restaurant on their list.

Her eyes snapped back to Castle. By his expression she knew that he had come to the same conclusion. The alleys were the killing ground. They intended to drive the President into the alley and killing him while filming the event. Probably using both a high definition camera and a real time wireless or internet feed. They would have to check the restaurants on the other streets, but she was sure they would find the same set-up. Kate looked to her left and to her right again then back to Castle. His expression convinced her he had an idea on how they were going to drive the President into the alley and it was best discussed somewhere else.

When they exited the third restaurant on the street side Kate noticed a young woman staring at them. When Kate turned her head in her direction she turned and kissed the man she was with.

"Jones?"

"She's pretty enough, but obviously staged." Each remembered the staged kiss they shared the night they rescued Esposito and Ryan. Except for Kate the second kiss wasn't staged. It was the start of her rebirth. Kate snuck a peek at Castle. "I remember," he said without prompting. "And wish I could kiss you right now."

Agent Woods looked down and concentrated on walking. 'Me too.' She thought as her cheeks felt suddenly warm. Rounding the corner on their way to the next series of restaurants, Castle's abrupt head movement caught Kate's attention. Following his gaze she saw Max in disguise as a homeless person. His mission was to obviously keep eyes on the apartment the bad guys had on this block. The problem was he was out of place.

The restaurants on this block had the same feature. Their back exits exited onto the alley that could easily become a killing field. Each time that they exited the restaurant on the street side their shadow was waiting for them.

Their restaurant tour completed they headed back toward their hotel. On an impulse, Castle grabbed Kate and hustled her into a Starbucks they had just passed. Their abrupt turn had caught their shadows by surprise and the looks on their faces was priceless.

"Black Sweet Tea," said Kate as she reached for her phone. Doubling back into Starbucks was brilliant. It enabled them to be absolutely certain they were being followed and the opportunity to report it. 'Their shadows could not afford the risk of coming in. Because if they did and we left while they were still waiting for their order…' thought Kate.

Kate had dialed the number for tactical support. It was answered by Castle's Dad on the first ring.  
"Kate what's your situation?"

"We are being followed."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely. If you have contact with Max, tell him it is the couple not quite at the Starbucks. She is wearing the Ravens hoodie and he is in the black leather jacket."

"You spotted Max," said Kelly.

"It wasn't hard."

"What are your intentions?" asked Bench.

"Head back to the hotel pick up our car and come in. We just thought that us being followed was important enough to report immediately."

"It was. Don't come in. You hear me don't come in. Have you guys had lunch yet?"

"Don't come in? We think we know how they are going to do it."

"Have you eaten lunch yet?"

"No"

"Okay, think of a place to eat. Go there. Eat. I'll call you with want I want you to do."

Kate thought for a minute. "Okay we will walk to the harbor, catch a water taxi over to the Phillips place then eat in the food court."

"Great"

"I'm betting that Wainwright thinks that Kate got the credentials she is using courtesy of her old contacts. If they come in here they will be targeted for sure," said Bench.

"What are we going to do?"

"Deploy to the Phillips food court, watch the watchers and tell Rick to come up with a way to lose the tail without being too obvious. "

"You think they can pull it off?"

"Look, they spotted a tail, and identified a concealed agent. Rick's been dodging cops since he was twelve. He'll find a way."

Phillips Seafood place was huge. Upstairs was the signature seafood restaurant. Downstairs was retail shops where the tourist could find everything they never needed but had to have. The two centerpieces of the retail area are the fresh fish market in the center and the food court on the south end.

Being early afternoon, and just past the end of the tourist season, the food court was relatively uncrowded. As Kate and Castle wandered from food stall to food stall trying to decide what to eat they noticed their shadows pretending to do the same thing. They were hungry but the situation made them nervous. In the end they selected fish tacos and shrimp and bean burritos from the Mexican place. As they sat down they noticed Kelly and Bench stroll in, coffees in hand a take a table near one of the exits. A moment later Arisu and Ted sat down at the table right next to them. They were splitting a banana split. A moment later Kate's phone buzzed with a text – Lose the tail – accidentally.

Kelly watched Kate pass the phone to Castle. He nodded, pulled out his phone checked something, and in less than a minute Kate and Rick were up and heading toward the exit. Kelly watched Kate's shadows get up. One took the tray to the trash can while the other walked to maintain contact with their target. Kelly and Bench got up and followed the shadows. They had the close in mission. Ted and Arisu were the safety net. They would follow Kelly and the Mission Commander at a safe distance and only close and take over the primary surveillance mission if it was absolutely necessary. Arisu had to admit that the Boss and the Mission Commander made a good looking couple.

Kate and Rick headed toward their hotel. Hurrying they timed the crosswalk perfectly and trapped their shadows on the other side and bought forty-five to fifty precious seconds. At the next intersection they turned left and literally sprinted for the Maryland Light Rail Station that serviced the inner harbor. Shouting "Federal Agents" they waved their badges jumped the turnstile and made it on the train just as the door was closing. They had caught the train to BWI.

The shadows did not wait for the light to change. As soon as traffic let them they scurried across. When Kelly saw which direction her charges had taken at the next intersection she smiled. She turned to Arisu and Ted, who had caught them as they waited for the light. "Get the cars and meet us at the MARC station. My guess is that our rabbits just hopped a train."

Kelly and Bench continued to follow the shadows when they got to the intersection they looked to their left and saw the male shadow talking on his phone and gesturing wildly at the train station. The female's head was down and she looked defeated.

Kelly picked up her phone and dialed Kate.

"Kate? … Nicely done. Now get off at the Linthicum stop. Across the street is a restaurant named Rosie's I'll pick you up in about forty minutes."

In Rosie's Castle ordered ice tea for both of them and a piece of Dutch Apple pie for him. Kate saw Castle's face light up when he tasted the pie. Gingerly she touched her finger to one of the apple slices. Tasting the sauce Kate agreed with Castle. The pie was great. "Give me," she said when Castle broke off the next forkful.

When Kelly, Kate and Castle arrived the main conference room was full to over flowing. Castle did a quick check and concluded that the only people missing were Max and Susan. Both were probably on surveillance duty.

"I know you have an idea on how they are going to assassinate the President. But first things first, what did you learn at the Baltimore PD and the Coast Guard?" asked Agent Maloney.

At first Kate was surprised at Agent Maloney's statement. Then it hit her. He was a consummate professional. If we rushed to the conclusion details could be lost, and details kill. Trading looks with Castle she began.

"First the manning status for the time the President is in the inner harbor is 'Event' not 'Crowd Control'."

"That has to change," said Maloney.

"Second, they are not providing security for MARINE ONE or the President's motorcade while it is the parking lot."

"That too needs to change. Anything else?"

Kate looked at Castle. "At the Coast Guard I'm absolutely certain that Captain Howard recognized us."

"Problem?" asked Bench.

"No," said Kate "he shared his plans concerns, provided us a harbor tour and offered us a tour of the Ops Center after he expressed a serious concern over our identity."

"What gave you away?" asked Maloney.

"He was at a book signing three weeks ago," said Castle.

"And there was a situation there. The Captain said I looked at Castle the same way then as I did in his office. As I said, he shared everything after he expressed his concern."

"What changed his mind?" asked Kelly.

"I told him a story," said Castle. "I told him about a pair of civilians that got shanghaied into helping to save the President by a bunch of nameless agency types. He is hoping for a happy ending."

"What else did you learn from the Coast Guard," pressed Maloney.

"Well their coffee is pretty good and they are sort of worried about two things. One of them is when the President's party transfers from the Constitution to the Harbor Boats for transport to the Bonhomme Richard and from there to the Eagle. It's not threat related just normal slip and fall related."

"No much we can do about that," said Bench.

"Maybe," said Castle. "Look if we rearrange the President's schedule and rethink the endgame we can eliminate some worries. Right now the President's schedule is Academy, Fort McHenry, Constitution, Bonhomme Richards, Eagle and then dinner. What if the President went from the Academy to the Constitution, to the Fort and then Recovered to the Richards? And instead of having the President transfer to Harbor Boats, have the Eagle dock with the Bonhomme Richard."

"No Harbor Boat transfer," said Kate.

"The Constitution could be opened to the tourists earlier," said Castle.

"The cars would not have to stay in the Parking Lot. Once the President boards MARINE ONE for Fort McHenry the cars could be relocated to a more secure location, like the car park in this building. When the President returns from the Fort he lands on the Bonhomme Richards. MARINE ONE is located in a very secure space. The crew can relax in relative comfort and be instantly alerted if they are needed," added Kate. "Endgame?"

"We reserve a pier-side slip for the Eagle. She brings the President back safe and sound and docks. The President goes straight to his waiting cars and he's off to dinner."

"That sounds pretty good. What is the other thing worrying the Coast Guard?"

"When the Eagle is on station and watching the fireworks she is vulnerable. Oh they will have her surrounded by Cutters and Harbor Boats, but they think there still is an awful lot of open water," said Castle.

"What Castle suggested is using Marines on Zodiacs to fill the spaces. While the Eagle is sailing the Marines would be on board the Harbor Boats or the Cutters. When the Eagle is position they would be deployed. At the end of the show recovered," added Kate.

"That's a pretty good idea too. Anything else?"

"No sir."  
"Then I guess it's time for the main event," said Bench.

To Castle this felt just like story time, except that they were talking about real people and real events. "As my partner often reminds me, all I have is a story. I have very little proof for this."

"This isn't a murder investigation," chided Kelly. "This is a counter terrorist operation. What you call a story is a possible avenue of attack we should consider and defeat. Besides you do have some facts."

"Like four GRU agents," added Sam.

"A bent Secret Service Agent that ordered your death," added Agent Maloney.

"Suspicious activities by members of the event planning staff," added Kate.

"And they tried to follow you," added Rick's Dad. "Outside of that you've got nothing," he ended with a grin.

"Okay, Arisu how hard did you look at George Williams?"

"Medium. Paperwork checked out. In the job for over five-years, moved steadily up the chain, bank accounts, mortgage, that sort of thing."

"I need you to take a deep look at him. Also I need for you to look into the construction firm they have contracted with to do the repairs to the docks and to the amphitheater." Castle watched Arisu's eyes dart to Kelly. 'Damn, did it again.' "Kelly I guess I should have asked you first."

"That's okay Castle. You guys have earned a little bit of slack. Detective is he like this at the 12th?" asked Kelly.

"Pretty much, he asks when I'm around so I can overrule. His hunches don't always pan out, but they are well reasoned and generally lead us to where we need to be."

"You are going to explain the reasoning?"

"Repairs," answered Kate.

"Repairs?" echoed Kelly.

"Repairs," affirmed Castle. "But before get to that one more thing about George and the event staff. There had to be people in the positions that Ted and Mike had. Where did they go? How did Ted and Mike get those positions?"

Arisu looked at the FBI data miners that formed her team. Each one of them returned her gaze. "Boss, he is asking the right questions."

"I know," replied Kelly with a nod.

Arisu locked eyes with Castle and nodded. Assignment accepted. If there was anything there she would find it.

"Let me know if he lives close to Little Italy, if his house has a bigger than normal garage, or if he has any experience at all with flying model airplanes or cars won't you?" asked Castle. "Also if any of our GRU bodies has purchased a big car or SUV….Repairs," he said as he looked at and waved his hand toward Kate.

"Yesterday we learned that the Event Staff was having some of the slips repaired and the Amphitheater spruced up. Today on our harbor tour we sailed by the pier where the USS Constitution will be berth for the celebration. The Commander remarked that the people there looked more like a 'construction party' then a 'cleanup crew. '"

"Son of a …" exclaimed Sam, the Teams' explosives agent. "They're putting the bomb in right under our noises. It's exactly like we did in…"

"Sam," warned Kelly.

"Any way for us to check without them knowing it?" asked Kate.

"I'll find a way," said Sam with determination. "Someone with a camera should stroll by there tomorrow," he added looking at Kelly. "We may find some of our missing GRU buddies."

"Yep," said Kelly. "An independent photographer with ties to a newspaper who wants to make sure the State's tax dollars aren't being wasted could be persuaded to make a stroll along the pier."

"The pier is Ted's project," began Castle. "The amphitheater is George's. On our stroll to the water taxis stand this afternoon we passed by the amphitheater. They were welding in tubes in certain places underneath the seats. I don't know what the tubes could be used for structurally."

"But filled with an explosive and means to detonate you have a lot of people dead," added Sam.

"It doesn't seem like a 'spruce up' thing," ended Castle.

"When you add the third element, the trash containers, Mike Robinson's contribution, into the mix the situation becomes done right scary," added Kate.

"The timings tricky, "said Castle "but doable. Imagine the situation. At the same time that the Team is assassinating the President in Little Italy, other members of the Team detonate the bomb they have hidden in the pier destroying the USS Constitution. The bombs go off in the Amphitheater killing the band and people who have come here explicitly to celebrate the 200th anniversary of our National Anthem. Also the bombs located in all the trash cans killing people throughout the entire inner harbor. Instead of a Defender's Day celebration it becomes a Defender's Day massacre." Castle looked at Kate then at the grim faces of his audience. Their expressions chilled him.

"Okay," said Maloney, "We can these things, and how to prevent them. What about the President?"

Kate watched Castle lick his lips and look around desperately. "Here Babe," she said as she handed him her water bottle. He accepted it. Took a long pull and handed it back. The look gratitude in his eyes the only thing she needed to see or hear.

"When we first started I was thinking of the most spectacular kill. Later I changed it to the most humiliating kill….Could you display the Little Italy area on the screen please?..." Castle moved to the front of the room and began pointing. "Kate and I visited these restaurants today. Do you know what they have in common, besides good Italian food?... Their rear exits are on an alley. And guess what properties our GRU buddies have bought?"

"Apartments in the rear of the building with fire escape access to the alleys," said Arisu in a grim tone.

"Right," said Castle. "They don't know what restaurant the President will select so they hedged their bet. The fact that they needed places to stay and stage is a bonus. As new people moving in, trucks bringing 'furniture' won't raise an eyebrow. The people wait for the President to select a restaurant, pass the word, wait for the Secret Service to do their checks, prepare the alley and then strike."

"What forces the President into the alley," asked one of the FBI data miners.

"Mr. Castle hinted at it earlier when he talked about a big car or SUV. When the President goes in for dinner the detail will park some of the cars in front of the restaurant to act as a barrier against car bombs," said Maloney. "Other cars will be positioned close by in case something happens."

"It will prevent the car from entering the building but won't prevent the explosion," said Sam. "It will take a competent explosives person to calculate how much of what type, but even a small SUV can carry enough to cause a respectable crater."

"With the front entrance compromised, the detail will do what their trained to do. Take the President out back right onto the killing field," continued Maloney. "On tape they will see a frantic team to protect a running and frightened President." Maloney looked at Castle and nodded.

"But he's a combat vet," interjected Sue.

"Oh, He won't be worried about himself. The First Lady is with him, and it's hard not to worry about the one you love," said Maloney. Kate and Rick exchanged glances and smiled. Agent Maloney was right about that. "The rumor is that the President in the first week of his Presidency went with his detail to the gun range and challenged them all. He threatened to fire them if they didn't do their best. He beat two of them. Everyone qualified at the Marksmen level. I agree with Mr. Castle. That is not a video I want to see. "

The room was silent for several seconds. "What these guys are planning is a symbolic killing of America. The President is shot down in an alley like a dog while the Secret Service is powerless to save him. The USS Constitution is blown out of the water, symbolic on several levels. The band stand and the people who gathered to celebrate the 200th anniversary of the National Anthem utterly destroyed, and innocents slaughtered. Instead of a song symbolizing our freedom, the song becomes associated with mass murder. I have no doubt they plan to record all of this to demonstrate to the world the incompetence of the United States," said Castle. When he had finished Castle thought the room was incredibly warm.

"The American people will want blood," said Max.

"Against whom," retorted Castle? "We have no real proof."

"Stow it," growled Bench. "Our job is to prevent it from happening." All eyes flicked to the Mission Commander. Everyone could see he was just as angry as they were, but he just reminded them of their duty.

"Damn straight," croaked Kelly. The Team's eyes flowed back to their Team leader. "Not on our watch," she affirmed in a stronger and clearer voice.

Kate looked at Castle's face and then the faces of all of the people in the room. All of the lingering resentment of being kidnapped and blackmailed into helping evaporated. She was proud to a part of this operation.

"Castle," said Marshall Dillon with a bit of a grin. "I think you have earned the high wage the US Government is paying you."

"Two dollars a day," whispered Arisu to her FBI team. The Team remembered and the laughter that broke out was genuine and brought the Team back to the present.

"If the reporter would like some company tomorrow morning," offered Bench.

"She would," responded Kelly. "Arisu…"

"Mr. Williams just became a person of interest boss."

"Still concentrate on Wainwright," said Maloney.

"Of course."

"Sam?"

"I'll find a way to take a look-see. I haven't been a State Inspector in a while."

"Legend in the morning. Where did you learn engineering?"

"Purdue of course," said Sam and Castle had the sense that there was a story there for the telling.

"Okay people," began Bench. "We still need to maintain surveillance on our targets and plan the assault when the illustrious Mr. Wainwright shows up."

"Yes Sir," they chorused.

"You two," Bench said addressing Kate and Rick. "No you are not going to be part of the assault team so don't ask. Where are your plans tonight?"

"Kate, where are we going for dinner?"

"I'm treating you to hot dogs at the, Yankees –Orioles baseball game." Kate inwardly laughed when she saw the expression on Castles face. "You aren't thinking of welching are you mister?"

"Never," said Castle. "It's just that Hot Dogs are a lunch thing, not dinner."

"Okay," said Kate as she accepted Castle hand up out of her chair and they headed toward the door. " I guess I could buy you some nachos."

"Hey you two," cried Kelly. "Stay in character." As she pointed to her weapon. "I don't expect trouble. But the opposition knows your faces and tried to follow you. You need to stay on your toes."

Kate looked at Castle then back to Kelly." We will"

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" asked Bench. "You need to appear to be doing some additional investigation."

"But you need to stay away from the pier and the amphitheater," said Kelly. "We will be looking at those."

Kate and Rick stopped and exchanged glances. "We've gone to every place we need to go."

"And provided us great material," said Kelly.

"And some excellent insight," said Maloney.

"I guess we could go back to Fort McHenry and pretend to be concerned about the fireworks," said Castle.

"And back to the Coast Guard," said Kate. "We can take Captain Howard up on his offer to show us the operations center."

"Sounds good," said Bench. 'Legitimate enough targets, and out of the main center of action and away from any sensitive area. They should be safe enough. '

"What do you want us to do if they follow us tomorrow?"

"If the meeting has been set, then I think Special Agent Hamilton will arrest you as you exit the Coast Guard building. If not we will think of something."

"Glad to Sir," said Agent Hamilton. If the intercept traffic was any indication; then having those two in real protective custody was becoming a necessity. If the meeting didn't happen today or tomorrow the brass had decided to move on the GRU cell here and Wainwright 0-dark-thirty the day after. He would feel good having these two off the target list.

Agent Maloney looked at his notes from the last two days and decided that there may be some merit to the Scout Team concept, especially if they are inventive. "Good people," he said out loud after Kate and Rick left the room. "Where did you say you found them originally?"

"I didn't," said Bench. "And I'm not going to."

Kate looked at her watch and for the hundredth time and regretted that it wasn't her Dads. "We need to move it Ca-Jones. I don't want to be late," she said as she lengthened her stride toward the elevators. As they passed by the concierge's desk, the desk clerk called out. "Agent Jones the packages that came for you are in you suite."

"Thanks," replied Castle.

"Packages?" asked Kate as they waited for the elevator with two other couples.

"Number one daughter," Castle replied with a smile.

"Number one daughter? How my daughter's do you have?"

"Just the one," Castle replied with a genuine smile as they entered the elevator, "but I am hopeful."

"Hopeful. What makes you hopeful?" teased Kate.

"I've meet a wonderful and remarkable woman and she said yes."

"You're holding out on me. What's the name of this misguided creature? I feel it's my duty to set her straight," teased Kate again.

"Kate"

"Kate?" asked Kate.

"Yeah Kate. You're an investigator that should be a big enough clue," said Castle enjoying the smile on Kate's face and the amused looks on the faces of their fellow elevator riders.

After the last couple had exited the elevator, Kate reached out, grabbed Castle's hand and turned him toward her. "Castle have I told you how much I love you today?"

"You just did," he replied using Kate's own answer to the question he often asked her.

"Bulletproof vests," said Castle as he cut open the packages. "It's what the most stylish of bait is wearing this season. When you said that Alexis already knew and I found out where we would be staying I had her place a rush order. They are supposed to fit underneath the shirt. Kate," said Castle with an uncharacteristic serious tone. " I want you, I need you to wear this."

Kate had only heard Castle use that tone of voice once before. That was when he proposed to her, and if she doubted his sincerity the look in his eyes was all she needed to see in order to convince her.

"Yeah…sure," she mumbled as she accepted the vest and started to undress.

"Castle," Kate said. "In order for this to work I'm going to have to cut off my boobs."

Castle had come to the same conclusion. He couldn't button his shirt either. He went over and helped Kate out of her blouse and vest. "You know that if we ever are faced with a choice of losing your boobs, or losing you" he said as he gently caressed Kate's breast." I'm going to say lose the boobs. Not that I ever want to have to make that decision. This week has taught me that this," he said as he put his hand over Kate's heart, "is much more important this this," as his other hand reached up and touched Kate's changed face and hair. "Having said that," he whispered. "I would be lying if I said I didn't want my old Kate back."

Kate pulled Castle's face down for a long and passionate kiss. She closed her eyes and laid her head on Castle's vest covered chest. When she opened her eyes she saw the time on the clock radio. "You dog," she snarled with some heat. "You are trying to seduce me so that you won't have to go to the ball game." She banged her fists on Castle's chest then looked up into his eyes.

"Oh…" The genuine hurt in his eyes wounded her. "Castle I'm sorry."

"Get dress…." His words were cut off when she put a finger to his lips. "I'm sorry…. I know that at the end of the day I will be in the arms of the man I love more than anything else in the world."

"Except baseball," Castle smiled.

"It's a close second and losing ground every day… Keep your vest on and just put a sweat shirt on over it. If something happens I'll just hide behind you."

"You don't have a sweat shirt here?"

"I do," said Kate as she opened the bureau drawer, pulled it out and put it on. "But as you can see it's clingy."

"In all of the right places," Castle agreed. Kate's smile was electric.

Exiting the elevator the Castles-to-be rushed to the concierge's desk. "When's the next shuttle to Camden Yards?"

"Now" said a voice from the front door. "It will be my pleasure to transport you to Camden Yards where you can watch the mighty Orioles destroy the hapless Yankees."

"Fan are we?" asked Kate with a smile.

"Whatever gave me away," was the automatic reply.

So intent on making the shuttle they did not notice a man take out his cell phone and make a call. "They're going to the ball game."

"Okay. I'll have Tom and Jim meet you there. Make sure that the seven inning stretch is the last one they ever do."

"Got it." He got up and ran toward the door and just made the bus.

Kate rushed them through the Ticket Office. Their credentials, and the fact they were wearing Secret Service windbreakers enabled them to breeze through Security despite the fact they were armed. Kate bought a program and a pen so that she could keep sore. They ambushed a drink vendor on their way to their seats. At five after seven Kate and Rick were seating in field level box seats on the third base side five rows behind the dugout. From experience Rick knew that for the next two and a half to three hours Kate was lost to him. His job was to be sure that Kate got something to eat, normally a hot dog and a bag of peanuts, and another drink around the sixth or seventh inning. He didn't mind. He knew that from now on he would have a remarkable woman named Kate sharing his life.

It was the top of the fifth. Baltimore was ahead three to two. The Yankees had runners on first and third and nobody out and Ichiro Suzuki was coming to the plate when a cell phone went off. 'What twerp brings a cell phone to a ball game,' though Kate. Someone answer it,' she demanded. Wait it's mine.

"Beckett"

"Kate, thank God. Get out of there. You guys get out of there now," said Castles Dad.

Kate turned to Castle, who was watching her intensely. "We've got to go!"

"We're coming to get you what gate are you near?"

"Fourteen"

"Roger Fourteen. We are five minutes away. Kate there is at least two guns coming for you. Be careful."

Kate dropped the program and the pen. The game was forgotten. She had more important things to worry about. She had to protect Castle!

After Kate and Rick had left, Arisu and her FBI augmenters' trouped back to their consoles. "I'll take the contract question," said Todd.

"I'll take the employment history," said Jim.

"Okay, I'll build Sam's legend and take a deeper look at George," said Arisu. "This is background stuff. It helps us build a better case. This is not something we need to burn the midnight oil to work. I want every one out of here by seven. Okay?"

"Roger that."

"Let's recall our surveillance Team," Bench suggested to Kelly as the remaining members of the Team and the other Agents stayed in the conference room. "Everybody get something to eat and have your phone handy. There still may be a meeting tonight." His words were cut short by one of the Agents who were managing the intercepts. "Sir, they've set the meeting date and time. Eight o'clock tonight at apartment four."

Bench nodded acceptance of the information and then looked into the eyes of the assembled Team.

"Let's get the son of a bitch," said Maloney.

"Roger that," said Marshall Dillon.

"Special Agent Hamilton would you be so kind as to schedule the caterers."

"They will be thrilled Sir."

"Cover for Kate and Rick?"

"No need, everyone should be at the party," Bench replied.

"Status," asked Bench as he walked into the Command Vehicle. "The Target arrived five minutes ago," said the Strike Team Commander. Apartments one through three are empty. Two of those Teams have been reassigned to cover the alley and the fire escape. The other Team will cover the Entrance to the building. The plan is still the same. We fire gas through the windows from the alley. Breach the front door and collect them."

"We'll stay out of your way and follow you in," said Bench. "We anticipate that these guys will have ready weapons and could be heavily armed," warned Bench. "We want them alive, but we don't need causalities. If in doubt, protect yourself. Am I clear?"

"Not our first rodeo Commander."

"Good, let's collect those bastards."

The assault went like clockwork. The only hiccup was the man who came out of the bathroom midway through the assault. He got off two rounds before he was tackled.

The apartment was large and contained a few weapons, explosives, video equipment and lap tops. The real prize was the people, Wainwright, the four known GRU members plus several others.

"Why Mike," asked Agent Maloney. "Why do you want to sell out the President?"

"He deserves it," said Wainwright. "His crimes are extensive. We were only going to give him what he deserves."

"What about the innocents?"

"There are no innocents. Oh so sorry about the Castles. Too bad they will never live to see another ball game."

Maloney bunched his fist, lunged and hit Wainwright on the jaw with everything he had.

"Hey" said the Strike Commander.

"Stand down," yelled Agent Hamilton.

Bench reached for his phone and turned to head out of the room.

"Heroes," yelled Kelly on the radio. "Assemble at the cars. The son of a bitch targeted Kate and Rick. We need to be there yesterday." The members of the Team in the room turned and ran for the stairs and the front exit. As they ran Kelly heard. "…. Nobody messes…They're my agents…but they are my Deputies …" Kelly smiled then frowned. Stay safe you two the Cavalry is definitely on its way.

Finally Kelly heard Bench. "Kate, thank God. Get out of there. You guys get out of there now. …We're coming to get you what gate are you near?... Roger Fourteen. We are five minutes away. Kate there is at least two guns coming for you. Be careful."

Lights and sirens blazing, the rescue party headed toward Camden Yards to rescue their friends. Kelly screeched to a halt and slammed the steering wheel in disgust. "Come on people," she shouted as the radio suddenly blared on. "Find a cavalry charge, 'The Ride of the Valkyrie' or something on that thing," she yelled.

On the third button sounds of the 'Sorcerer's Apprentice 'filled the vehicle. "That works," Kelly said. "Our Apprentices are in trouble and we need to rescue their asses."

The Baltimore Patrolmen at Gate Fourteen stopped dead and his tracks and starred. Four black SUVs with lights flashing screeched to a halt and ten people dressed in tactical blacks came running towards his gate. 'Federal Agents' they screamed as they hopped over the turnstile. A moment later the unmistakable sound of gunfire broke out behind him. Like troopers from the Napoleonic Era, the Agents gathered their wits and charged in the direction of the gunfire.

"Gate Fourteen now," said Kate. "Let's get clear of the innocents."

Kate and Rick knew the drill. They hurried toward Gate Fourteen without appearing to hurry. They made it up the steps to the central concourse level, through the tunnel to the concession Plaza level and down the escalator to the ground level concourse. Rounding the corner Castle yelled "Kate" and stepped in front of her.

Kate saw the gun in their assailant's hand and heard him shoot three times. She felt Castle shudder and heard him groan. She drew her Glock and fired. The first shot hit the gunman in the center of his chest. The barrel of her gun rose fractionally and the Kate's second bullet hit the gunman's right shoulder knocking him to the ground and separating him from his gun. Kate made sure he was not moving before she toward Castle who had just fallen to his knees. Kate dropped down with him and heard the crack of a gun, the sound of the bullet passing over her head and felt the sting of stone chips as the bullet hit the pillar beside them. She saw the muzzle of her opponents gun flash twice as she returned fire. She saw Castle flinch and collapse from the impacts. All three of her shots hit center mass. She watched the attacker lose control of his gun and slowly fall to the pavement.

"Castle?" Kate pleaded.

Castle blinked his eyes open. "Next time you where the vest," he croaked.

Rick sat-up. "Deal, go check on him," Kate said as she pointed to the guy to the left, "and I'll check on the other guy."

Castle struggled up to his feet and stumbled toward their second assailant. He stopped and watched Kate move toward the first gunman. A flash of color to Kate's left attracted his attention. A third gunman stepped out from behind a pillar and drew his weapon. "Kate down," yelled Castle as he drew his weapon and fired. The gun flew from the third gunman's hand. He turned and looked at Castle in surprise. He started to reach toward the back of his lower right leg. The same place that Kate carries her backup piece. Castle aimed and fired. The impact of bullet on metal was distinctive. Castle fell to his knees as he heard Kate's gun spit out three bullets. The third gunman's body contorted and he fell.

"So me your hands," cried a Baltimore Police Officer.

"Federal Agents," yelled Kate. She thought she heard an echo as she began cursing in Russian.

As the Heroes turned the corner they saw Castle fall to his knees and muzzle flashes of Kate's weapon. Their run turned into a sprint. "Max….,Tom,… Sam," gasped Kelly, "Prisoners"

"Right," responded Tom.

"Federal Agents," Kelly yelled again. The Patrolmen looked up and saw ten people in tactical blacks yelling 'Federal Agents' heading his way. He shrugged and holstered his weapon.

Kelly, Bench, and Maloney ran toward Kate. Kelly didn't understand Russian, but she saw Bench smile. "What did she say?"

"Later"

They stopped in front of Kate, looked at her bloody clothes, "Kate are you hit."

Kate shook her head. "His blood," she said as she nodded toward the first gunman. "Castle…" She turned her head and saw Susan, Arisu and Maloney with him. In a momentary jealousy attack Kate thought 'why do all of the women run to him?' She looked at Rick's Dad and thought I guess it's fair. After all I did have two handsome men run to me.' She nodded and turned and hustled toward her partner.

"You okay?"

"I don't remember it hurting so much."

"Well last time you only got shot once. This time five times," she said as she unloosened the vest and pulled it over his head. In the background she heard Arisu say, "ETA of the EMTs is seven Boss."

"ETA of secure transport is ten… I'm Agent Little. Hamilton sent me along to smooth things over with the locals."

"We good?" asked Marshall Dillon of the Baltimore PD Sergeant who had assumed control of the situation."

"Central has a valid warrant. This scene is all yours Marshall. I'll continue to provide a secure a perimeter and a clear path for the wounded to the Gate."

"Thanks much," said the Marshall his Texas drawl more pronounced.

**Chapter 7 Recovery**

"Kelly I'm going to need Susan for the rest of the night," said the Mission Commander.

"Oh?"

"It's the Castle's. I want them out of her before the reporters come."

"Agreed, go ahead."

"If Sue could take them to the hotel, Kate and Sue could pack them up and check them out. Sue can drive them to the Bay House tonight and the boat tomorrow. At the house Rick could get his ribs looked at and probably wrapped. Sue could restore them and they could get a good night sleep before they head home."

"What about the Press Conference," asked Agent Little?

"We are just going to have to go with a prepared statement. The kid is hurting. He would never make through a Press Conference. He took five bullets for Kate. He's going to need something more than Tylenol to get to sleep tonight."

"Sue call me after the Doctor has looked at Castle."

"Sure thing boss."

"Castle can you walk," asked Bench. "We need to get you out of here before the reporters arrive. Their response time is considerably better than the local police."

Castle struggled to his feet. He stumbled. Kate caught him. "I got you Babe. I'm never going to let you down." The vest with the five exclamation points stayed on the ground.

"Kate, Sue has your instructions. In short I need for you in Castle to stay at the Bay House tonight. You can return home tomorrow. Okay."

"Castle?"

"A Doctor will meet you there. Now hurry please."

Peter Bench watched his son and his soon-to-be daughter-in-law stumble toward the Gate and the vehicles beyond.

He looked at the vest with the five exclamation points for a long time before he picked it up.

"What type of person would take five shots like that," asked Tom, the Team's long shooter, secondary electronics expert and secondary medic.

"Someone who will do EVETYTHING to protect his family," said the Mission Commander. When Castle and Kate stumbled out of sight, he went to join Kelly holding the vest firmly in his grasp.

Sue parked next to Kate's SUV and helped her transfer Castle into the rear seat.

As Kate approached the hotel's reception desk she watched the clerk and the night manager's eyes survey her bloody clothing. "Agent Woods we heard that there was a disturbance at the ball game tonight," offered the night manager.

"Yes there was," said Kate as Sue made her way to the elevators. She had Castle's key and would start the packing up while Kate ran interference.

"There was," Kate affirmed. "Three guys tried to kill Agent Jones and me. My partner is hurt and being taken to DC. I need to pack up our stuff and had down there so I could be with him. Could you check us out please?"

"Certainty. Don't they need your statement or something?"

"There is a full incident response team on site. They already have my statement and the statement from the man who ordered them to kill us. No civilians were injured thank God. And besides they know I will be with my partner. He's hurt but nothing permanent." 'I hope.'

"We'll have you bill ready for you when you come down. On the credit card?"

"Yes"

"Then just drop your keys off. I hope Agent Jones will be okay."

"He will," she said. 'He must be.'

They were met at the door of the house by the Doctor and one of the permanent staff. The X-rays showed bruised and cracked ribs, painful, but not life threatening. "Take these for the pain," said the Doctor. "No driving, no drinking, nothing that requires motor skills. Got it?"

"I'll see to it," said Kate.

"And be sure he wears this corset. It will help ease the pain and keep the ribs in place so that they can heal properly. No heavy lifting for at least a week. And check with your own Doctor."

"Thank you Doctor. I'll make sure it happens."

"Wait Babe," said Kate as Castle reached for the medicine bottle. "Let Sue do her magic first. Then I'll help you wish the gunk out of your hair in the shower."

"Okay," Castle mumbled as he let Kate lead him to the kitchen where Sue was waiting. As Sue was taking the mole off of Castles' face the cook on permanent staff came in.

"Can I fix you something?"

The rumble of Kate's stomach was clearly heard. She locked eyes with Castle. "How about two orders of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast? You had better make both orders of bacon double orders. You are in the presence of serious bacon thieves."

"Coming right up, Coffee?"

"Hot chocolate," said Castle.

"Hot chocolate it is. Sue?"

"I'll have what they're having. Make my bacon order double sized too please. As she said you are in the presence of serious bacon thieves."

In the early morning hours a low groan from Castle woke Kate up. She propped herself up to look at Castle. His normal sleepy boy face was contorted. 'The Doctor said this would be the worst night,' she reminded herself. He also said that the bruises would show up tomorrow or the next day and they would be spectacular. Well at least we can blame them on the car crash. In a moment He settled down and was sleeping again. "Listen world," Kate whispered. "I'm going to marry this man in a couple of days and then we are going on our Honeymoon. How about you give us a free pass for the next two weeks okay?"

It was barely light when Castle woke up. His whole body hurt, but he was alive and his Kate was back. He looked to his right and saw an incredible sight. His angel, his undisguised Kate in her true beauty. He leaned over and gently kissed her exposed shoulder. To his surprise and delight she rolled over and faced him.

"Morning Babe, How you feel?"

"Lousy. Ready to blow this place?"

"Yeah, let's get dressed and go."

"How we getting home?"

"By boat. My car is still in the marina lot."

"Who's driving?"

"Me"

"You can handle a boat?"

"Something else about the Beckett you don't know."

"Is there anything else? Like another husband or a love child."

"Nope and Nope. But as soon as I'm married I'm going to talk with my husband about that child thing."  
"Will he like what he hears?"

"I'm pretty certain he will."

At first light they left the marina near Annapolis. By nine-thirty they were in Kate's car and heading for their address Ricks Dad had given them for the wedding venue.

**Chapter 8 Seriously?**

The written directions and the GPS in the car agreed and forty minutes later Kate and Castle pulled into the parking lot of a Buddhist Monastery.

"Seriously," exclaimed Castle 'He wants us to get married in a Buddhist Monastery."

Kate looked around. It was mid-morning on a week day, yet the large lot was quite full. "He wants to be part of the wedding party," Kate said trying to soothe Castle. 'Let's go in and look around. If we don't like it we can always bail."

The early September day had started out cool, but had warmed up to a comfortable temperature. The grass and trees of the well-kept Monastery still displayed the vibrant greens of summer. The white puffy clouds did not hide the sun. Kate thought this would be perfect weather for a baseball game or a wedding. They walked up the sidewalk toward a reception building that was flanked with flowers, much of which were still in bloom. Entering what was obviously a reception/welcoming center they approached the desk.

"We are…." Kate began

"The Castles," the cute twentyish receptionist finished. "Director Watanabe is expecting you. He's teaching right now but told us to bring you over as soon as you arrived. Please follow me." Kate was a little bit surprised that the receptionist was Caucasian and dressed in contemporary office business casual. 'Stereotype much,' she chided herself. She stole a glance at Castle. He was observing the place with Castle like intensity. He's going to be fine.

She linked her arm in his as they followed the receptionist out of a side door and toward another building. 'I don't have to play a role. I don't have to worry about displaying professional behavior. I can be just Kate Beckett out with the man I love and going to marry. 'Kate squeezed Castle's forearm and momentary placed her head on his shoulder. For the first time in over a week Kate felt entirely happy again.

The receptionist led them towards a moderate size multistory building. She allowed Castle to open the double door for her and preceded down the hall and made the first right into a room that undoubtedly ran the length of the building. The side nearest the hall was lined with bookshelves. The rest of the room was contained numerous conversation pits decorated in earth tones. The huge windows let in an enormous amount of light adding to the pleasant nature of the room. Three of the conversation pits were in use. As the party neared the second pit the receptionist stopped. An elderly looking oriental gentleman looked up and smiled.

The receptionist nodded," Wait here," she whispered, turned and headed back the way she came.

Ichiro Watanabe was oriental, short, maybe five four on a good day, appeared to be incredibly healthy and was of an indeterminate age. Castle thought he could be fifty or a hundred and fifty.

"Kate Beckett," he said with a small nod of his head to Kate, "and Richard Castle," he continued repeating the gesture, "My Old Friend said you would be by today. Come," he said gesturing toward the open doorway "we will have some tea and talk a while."

Kate and Rick followed him up the steps and down the hall into what appeared to be a cozy apartment on the second floor. "Mary could you make us some tea. This is the couple my Old Friend asked me to marry."

"Of course, I'll call Sue and Pam and let them know the Castles have arrived."

The smile on both of their hosts faces was contagious and Kate and Rick soon found themselves smiling and completely at ease. "Please be seated," said Ichiro waving his hand in the general direction of the loveseat. "This is my office so to speak in our academic building. Mary is my wife and has been my life companion for more years than I dare mention."

"Can you really marry us?" asked Kate. "I mean..."

"Yes child I can. I perform at least a hundred marriages a year. I can marry you today if you like, but I would ask you to wait."

"Castle has the Marriage License and I have the wedding rings," Kate continued.

"I understand," he said in a quiet and soothing voice. "My Old Friend told me what happened. You are afraid that the world will try to take him away from you again."

"Yes," Kate whispered.

"I would still ask you to wait. My Old Friend has said this will be a small wedding with just the immediate family. Let them share in your joy. In the meantime I suggest you take your left hand reach out grab his right hand. Squeeze hard and don't let go." As Watanabe was talking Kate followed his instructions, and when Castle covered her right hand with his left she broke into a huge smile.

"Feel better?" Watanabe asked. "I have it on good authority that he will not willing let go of you either." For the first time in days Kate and Rick laughed.

"The ceremony is simple. I will ask who stands for the bride."

"My Dad," said Kate with a touch of pride and a sneak peek at her watch.

"I will ask who stands for the groom."

"My daughter will stand for me," said Castle.

"Next you have a choice you can go with the Sake Ceremony or exchange vows."

"We'll exchange vows," Kate said. "What is the Sake Ceremony?"

"It is a ritual whose purse is to bind the two families together. The bride and groom share a cup of sake. They refill the cup and present it to the groom's parents. They share and keep the cup. The second cup is shared and then given to the bride's parents. The third cup they share and keep for themselves. "

"Most 'modern' couples chose to exchange vows and perform this ritual at the reception," said Mary who had entered with two other ladies and poured the tea.

"Sounds lovely," said Kate. "Let's do it at the reception, which we need to plan, …Dad?"

"We use tea," said Castle. "The sharing of the cup is the symbol. The drink is immaterial."

"Unless of course the groom wants to get the bride a little bit drunk," said Kate with a huge grin.

"After you say your vows I finish up with the words required by the State. I sign the license, you kiss the bride and you're off on your life together. My Old Friend wants you to be married as show as possible. How about eleven o'clock the day after tomorrow. The weather is predicted to be just like today so you could be married outside in the gazebo if you wish. I'll show you your location choices shortly, but first let me introduce you to your tailors. Kate, Pam will help you select your shiromuku, your wedding dress. I understand that the one you were going to wear is damaged. Pam will help you with a new dress done in traditional Japanese style."

"I will also help you pick out your irouchiakake, the dress you will wear at your reception," said Pam. 'In Japan it is unluckily to wear your wedding dress to your reception."

"Okay," said Kate "Can you have both dresses done in time?"

"Of Course.

"Castle, Sue will help you with your haoiri-hakama."

"I don't mean to be crass," said Castle. "But who do we pay.."

"Nothing," said Watanabe with a smile. "Your wedding is a gift from my Old Friend. Come let us show you your location choices."

When Kate saw the gazebo she did not want to see anything else. It was painted white of course, large enough to hold a huge wedding party, and located on the edge of a large pond. The flower beds around it were a riot of colors and fragrances. The place just seemed to radiate peace and joy. "I can see why couples chose this place," said Kate. "It's…"

" …. Beautiful, spiritual," offered Castle.

"That and more," agreed Kate.

"If you advertised this place would be booked solid," said Kate.

"We aren't in business to perform marriages," said Watanabe with a touch of dismay.

"This place is for our members," said Mary. "To commercialize it …"

"Would destroy it," agreed Kate. "I apologize if I have offended anyone. "

"Freely given, easily accepted," said Watanabe. "Let me release you to your tailors so that they can get started."

"Let's meet back here," said Castle.

Kate nodded as she was hustled off by Pam.

Kate watched in fascination as she was measured and two sewing dummies were built before her eyes. Kate stopped looking at wedding dress patterns early. When she looked at the seventh one she knew was the one. It was very similar to her Mom's dress. Fewer petticoats, similar pattern to the sleeves and it had a hood she could use to cover her hair.

The irouchiakake was a different animal. It took Kate almost an hour to decide.

"What color," asked Pam.

"Do colors have meanings?"

"Why yes of course. , Blue is… Green is… and Red is Love and intimacy and sexual desire,"

"Then I want the boldest red you have. I want the universe to know that I love this man. That I will do everything for him. Because I know he will do everything for me. "

Pam returned Kate's smile, with interest.

"On the day of your wedding come around nine. We will do your hair and make-up okay. Earlier will be better."

"I'll be here at eight-thirty," Kate said.

Kate went to the gazebo and saw Castle sitting on a bench down by the pond. "Penny for your thoughts," asked Kate as she sat down on the bench.

"This place is so peaceful I could stay here forever."

Kate mentally flinched at Castle's tone of voice. He's hurting mentally and physically. The wedding planning must have opened the guilt trip wound. How do I handle Castle? 'You don't handle him, Kate decided. He's Castle. For all purposes he is your husband. You just take him by the hand and lead him where you both need to be. He's Castle just tug and he'll follow. When he works it out, he will lead you there.

Kate shifted closer. She moved so that there thighs were touching through their clothes. She reached out grabbed Castle's hand, and leaned her head on his shoulder. "You know I gave the world an ultimatum this morning,"

"You did what?"

"I give it an ultimatum. I told it if it didn't leave us alone for the next two weeks, the next time it needs saving we would walk away."

"You're nuts."

"Maybe….You're right Castle we could stay here forever." Just then Kate's stomach growled. "But we missed breakfast and I am kind of hungry."

Reluctantly they got up and headed toward the outside world.

"We aren't going to the house," asked Castle as Kate turned toward the village instead of their home in the Hamptons.

"No. We need to join the world of the living and it might as well be here among our neighbors. I figured a cheeseburger would do you good and I want to pick up a few things at the market."

The diner was a throw-back to the sixties. Its counter area, tables and booths was all chrome and steel. The red and white checker-board pattern table clothes proved a homey touch. Elvis was singing on the in-store music system as they entered the place and set down at an empty table. The waitresses' eyes widened when she took their order but otherwise no one else reacted to their presence.

Kate had just finished stealing Castle's last fry when the Chief showed up. "May I"

"Sure," said Kate. "Sit down Chief. Coffee? Tea?"

"Coffee would be fine."

Castle looked toward the waitress, but she was already bringing a cup and the coffee pot.

"Chef I want to thank you for your co-operation on the event that happened a couple of days ago," began Castle.

"Can you tell me anything?"

Kate looked at Castle who shrugged. As far as they knew they weren't under any disclosure restrictions, but as always the less said the better. But Castle being Castle opted for a version of the truth where they were kept in protective custody in the Annapolis area.

"Wow," said the Chief. "They read your story outline and thought you knew they were going to assassinate the President. They would have been smarted to leave you alone."

"You know," said Kate. "That is exactly what I thought."

At the market Kate raided the fresh fruits and vegetables. During their stay in 'protective custody' they had eaten too well. For a couple of days she was going to see that they ate healthy. With the Honeymoon coming up they needed all the help they could get.

On the way back to the house Kate saw Castle start to fade. She parked in front, popped the trunk and ran around the vehicle to help Castle make it to the house. The front door opened before they made it to the stoop.

"Welcome home," said the housekeeper. "Mr. Castle…"

"Ribs, replied Kate. "Painful but not serious. I'm going to put him to bed for a while." Kate ignored Castle's protests and helped him undress. "That's funny," she teased "Other times when I take off your pants you don't protest at all."

"Kate…"

"It's okay Babe, we're almost married. I'm just taking care of by husband like a good wife should. Now go to sleep. I'll wake you up for dinner I promise." Kate gave him a brief kiss silently closed the door behind her and went down the stairs. Kate opened the front door, saw that the trunk was closed, nodded to herself and went into the kitchen.

The housekeeper raised her eyebrow when Kate entered. "I was going to do soup and salad for dinner."

"Caesar for you and Waldorf for him yes."

"I thought we had some beef stock. I was going to make vegetable soup."

"We do. I'll make it."

"I can do that Bertha."

"I know you can, but you've got calls to make yes? Plans to make yes? You do those things you need to do and I will see to dinner. Soup and Salad on the veranda at sunset with the stars popping into view romantic yes?"

"Yes to all" Kate agreed. "Let me get a glass of tea first before you banish me from the kitchen. "

Tea glass in hand Kate retreated to Castle's office. Sighing she sat down and decided to make the easy call first.

"Hi Dad… Yeah were safe and home. We found a place to get married. This time it's only going to be just the family. ….Can you come to the house in the Hamptons tomorrow night? We are getting married in the morning the next day. ….You might be able to ride up with Martha and Alexis. … Thanks Dad…. Love You."

"Martha"

"Katherine I'm glad you called I was getting worried. Everyone okay?"

"Castle's has some major league bruises but will be okay. Can you come to the house in the Hamptons tomorrow night? We are getting married in the morning the next day. It will be just the immediate family You, Alexis, My Dad and Castle's Dad."

Kate heard Martha draw in her breath. "Kate I don't know if that is appropriate. "

"Martha I know he has not been around for you or Castle. My Mom is dead and I would give anything to have her here. I think she would kick my ass if I excluded Castle's Dad from the wedding. Can you for…"

"Of course dear. I think it's finally time for Alexis to finally meet her Grandfather. I'll me there."

"Martha one other thing. The wedding is at eleven. Should I hold a wedding lunch or wait and hold a dinner. There is only the six of us so I should be able to find a space. What do you think?"

"Dinner is traditional, but do you want to wait that long?"

"No Martha I don't. I'm afraid that if we come home after the wedding and if Castle and I go to bed you will be on your own for dinner. "

"Perfectly understandable my dear," laughed Martha. "Then let's do lunch and if you will let me I'll plan a small late Thanksgiving dinner at the house. If the weather is nice we can eat outside. No toast's no speeches, just family."

"That would be nice."

The next call went to voice mail. "Hi sweetie. It's Kate the wedding is on for the day after tomorrow. Martha has all of the details. Call me. "

Kate was trying to figure what to say on the next call when Alexis called back.

"So you didn't kidnap the Preacher and force him to marry you," she laughed.

"He talked me out of it."

"What did he say?"

"He told me to grab your Father's hand and not let go."

"What happened?"

"If you can come up tomorrow we will tell you all at once. "

"Deal – Bye."

"Bye Sweetie."

The calls to Lanie, and the precinct went smoother than she expected. Especially since she decided that they would tell them the entire true story at an Olde Haunt night when they got back. Kate knew that Castle would never miss story time.

Kate went out to the kitchen and refilled her tea glass under the watchful eye of Bertha who had decided to add fresh baked bread to the evening's menu.

Next she had to find a place for a wedding lunch, plan a menu and a Honeymoon.

Kate had finished her tasks and felt pleased with herself when Bertha looked into Castle's office. "The soup is on the warmer, just move it to another burner for a couple of minutes. The bread is covered with a moist towel. Oh there is fresh apple butter in the fridge. I've also made sundaes Strawberry for you and Chocolate for Mr. Castle. The night should be clear and pleasant, enjoy. "

"Thank you Bertha. You've giving me the time I needed to do some things. Thanks."

"Kate I may me out of line, but thank you for marrying Mr. Castle. You're good for him."

"Thank you Bertha." 'You don't know how good he has been to me,' she remembered with a smile.

"Good night."

Kate got up went to the kitchen, tasted the soup and made a note to ask Bertha what other seasonings she added to the broth. She refreshed her tea and walked outside on the seaward side of the house. Checking the sun she figured she had two hours yet. She walked back into house and asked herself what she needed to do next. 'Thank You Notes' she thought, but they were in the bedroom and she did not to wake Castle. She walked back into Castle's office and looked at the lap top.

Smiling she logged into the Castle fan site. Lurking in the chat room she laughed at the speculation around their disappearance and recovery. An hour later Kate signed off. She had to admit Castle fans were inventive and incredibly loyal.

Kate went to the kitchen, finished the prep work then walked up stairs to wake her man.

Dinner on the veranda was an unusually quite affair. Gone was their usual banter. In its place was an uncomfortable silence. Kate cleared away the dishes, extinguished the candles that had lighted their dining area. She went over and sat beside Castle reached out and grabbed his hand. She placed her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Kate …"

"Hush and listen to the stars."

"Kate I …"

"Need to stop thinking that you have put my life in danger, and listen to the stars."

"Kate what are the stars saying?"

"To me they are saying I am loved by a remarkable man. You?"

"That my fiancé loves me."

"She does you know. Now hush. My stars are saying that I should kiss my lover before I lose him forever."

**Chapter 9 Wedding Day minus One **

Kate woke up close to her normal time she rolled over propped her head up and looked at Castle. He was wearing his sleepy boy face again. 'Good' Kate thought' the worst had passed. In a couple of days he will be as good as new.' Kate looked at Rick and shivered. 'I need a cold shower, 'she thought. She wanted to kiss him awake and stat the day in a spectacular fashion. When they went to get their Marriage License, they had promised each other a wedding night to remember and with that no sex until then. But that was more than a week ago. The three days of Marriage License Blues had been followed by the mission. Even though they had the opportunity in Baltimore, it didn't fell right and they didn't. When they set the date yesterday that meant….

Kate got up and walked to the shower. Turning the water on cold she stepped in. She wasn't surprised when a few moments later the shower door opened and Castle joined her.

"Hey, "he called out as the cold water hit him. "You too ugh," as he reached out from behind Kate and slowly pulled her close.

"Yeah"

"We still can kiss right?" as he nibbled on her ear. "And touch right?" as his hand kneaded her shoulder.

"Yeah"

"But not there," Kate said as his hand came around to caress her breast. She gently covered and squeezed his hand. "That's a tomorrow place."

"But tomorrow never comes."

"How about that's an after the wedding place, as is this," as her other hand reached behind her and gently grabbed him.

"I guess it is," he sighed. "Can I turn on the hot water now I'm becoming an icicle?"

Eventually Kate turned around looked at Castle's chest and gasped.

"That bad"

"The bruises look horrible. You know the first guy shot a good group," as her finger gently drew a line between three points. The other guy was all over the place."

"At least he hit the vest," said Castle in a light tone full of sarcasm.

Kate went up on her tip toes and kissed Castle briefly. "I haven't thanked you for being my wall. My Castle wall."

"You're welcome," he said with a kiss to Kate's forehead, "because tomorrow you officially become the Queen of my Castle."

The normal domestic routine of breakfast brought them back to the present. "Plans," asked Castle after they had placed the dishes in the sink and refilled their coffee cups.

"Thank-you Notes," replied Kate without much enthusiasm. "Some variant on 'thank you for coming to the wedding that wasn't' or 'by the time you read this Rick and I'…"

"Need some help?"

"No, I appreciate it though. It's a wife thing."

"Addressing the envelopes"

"Already done."

"Licking the envelopes, attaching the stamps?"

"Okay, what are you avoiding?"

"The insurance company and the new car thing."

"What about the form Sue promised?"

"That might help. I can't believe they let us keep the portfolios and the toys."

Kate frowned and smiled as she read the text message that she received.

"It looks like I'm doing some grocery shopping for Martha's thanksgiving dinner."

"Thanksgiving dinner?"

Rick smiled when Kate told him the rationale behind a wedding lunch vs. a wedding dinner.

"How about a late dinner," Castle suggested. "I don't want to be rushed…."

Kate's electric smile was all of the answer Castle needed.

At first Castle was annoyed when Kate entered his office carrying the boxes of thank you notes. Then it hit him. She was part of his life now. He wanted her to be part of his life.

Kate caught Castle starring at her.

"It's just I've never thought I'd share my office with such a good looking…"

"Chose your next word carefully buster," Kate teased.

"Companion, Life-mate" offered Castle. "Wife or partner doesn't describe what I feel for you."

"Husband or partner is inadequate too," said Kate.

"We can leave it …"

"To be discovered," said Kate with a smile. "I will be your wife, partner, companion, and life-mate," said Kate. "But I hope we will grow to be more."

Bertha interrupted the conversation by bringing in glasses, a pitcher of tea and a FedEx package. "This just came for you, and I thought you would prefer tea now instead of coffee."

"Thanks," said Kate as she handed the package to Castle.

"It's from Marshall Dillon." Castle said as he ripped open the package handed one envelope to Kate and kept the other one for himself.

"Paid in full," he read.

"Four days' work at two dollars a day and two dollars for cartridges expended."

"Signed"

"Thomas D. Dillon, US Marshall"

"P.S. Best of luck you two"

Kate open her envelope and saw two 3x5 cards. Each card had five one dollar coins taped to it.

"That letter gets scanned in placed in our personal archives," Kate said. "And laminated for our Library."

"Archives, Library?"

"Don't you know? I plan to become the most famous Detective in NYPD History, and you the most widely read author in the world."

"Then I better get to work."

Kate finished the last note, stuffed and sealed it in the last envelope, put down her pen, closed her eyes and sighed. She did not hear Castle get up and move behind her. She melted when he started to massage her neck and shoulders.

"I'd ask you to marry me," she purred. "But I'm in a relationship right now…Keep it up and I may reconsider." She titled her head back. "Aw it's you."

"We going out for lunch or eating in?"

"Out," Kate replied without hesitation. "We have some errands. Post office and the market."

At the 'Sand Dollar' they were greeted with expressions ranging from surprise to curiosity to the normal contempt for 'Weekenders'. The inquiries were polite, and when they responded that they were going through with the marriage ceremony tomorrow genuine expressions of best wishes. Both Kate and Rick were moved.

"Insurance?" asked Kate as she stole another fry from Castle's plate.

"The form helped. They won't raise our rates. We're still out the deductible of course."

"Car?"

"I ordered a new one. Just like the one we had just a model year newer. We can pick it up when we get back from our Honeymoon. Where we going?"

"It's a surprise. I will say that there is sun, sand, ocean, and other things to do. If those things don't appeal to you then there is always me," Kate said with a suggestive wiggle.

"I don't even know how to respond to that," said Castle.

"Don't you?" teased Kate with another suggestive wiggle.

At the market Castle was astonished by the amount food being placed in the basket. "All this for one dinner?" he exclaimed.

"Hush," directed Kate." We are almost out of eggs, juice, bread, milk, tea, coffee, and snacks. Martha does want to make this dinner special. I do too, so hush." Castle, a veteran of many wars, knew he was not going to win this battle so he shut-up and pushed the cart.

Kate and Rick carried their purchases into the house and were starting to put them away when Bertha appeared. "You may own the house Mr. Castle, but please get out of my pantry before you destroy it. Why don't you two go take a swim or something? Just get out of my pantry."

"Swim?"

"I don't have a suit here."

"It didn't stop you before."

"And it's not going to stop me now," Kate said with a smile.

Kate took out a pair of Castle's boxers', a safety pin and an ancient halter top to wear after the swim. The halter top wasn't Kate's. She assumed it was Castle's second wife, Gina's. Kate made a vow to herself to purge anything not hers or Ricks out of this place, but not today. The sun was too warm; the water was just right, and the light in Castle's eyes, perfect.

Midway through their sunbathing session Castle bolted upright in his lounger. "Damn," he exclaimed.

"What's wrong Babe?"

"A perfectly good story line gone. I mean last week. How could I write anything to top that?"

"We'll come up with a couple of ideas on our Honeymoon," she said. "And you are NOT posting them to your cloud."

"Never again," said Castle as he lay back down.

Bertha had just left, Castle was in his office, on-line and convincing his fans that he was alive and well. Kate was in the living room, curled up in a chair, e-reader in hand and listening to light jazz. Kate got a glimpse of a car pulling up. Uncoiling she made her way to the door just as the front door bell rang.

"I hope there is room at the inn," said Castle's Dad.

"Always," smiled Kate. "We have my Dad, Martha and Alexis coming end in an hour or so, but we have more than enough room."

"Is Castle okay?" he whispered.

"He hasn't taken a pain pill today, and we went swimming, so yeah he's okay. Oh the bruises are spectacular."

"Kate, who's at the door," said Castle as he came out of his office and saw Kate and his Dad.

"Hi Dad."

"Hi son. I hope you don't mind if I spend the night here?"

"Not at all. Martha will be up soon."

"Kate told me."

"Second room on the left. The bar is in the living room if you so desire. Get settled. Come back down and tell us what happened, if you can."

"Too soon for the bar."

"Ice tea?" asked Kate.

"Fine"

As Castle's Dad headed upstairs Kate went into the living room, switched the radio to Classical Pops, grabbed her e-reader and ice tea glass and headed toward the kitchen. On her way she popped her head into Castle's office. "Is it okay if I leave my e-reader here?" When Castle gave her the 'why you asking me look' she continued. "Rick I know we have agreed to spend our lives together. I also know there are limits. We probably are going to have some major disagreements when I finally move my stuff into the Loft. The one space I do not want to impact is your Office here or at the Loft. Because it is your space and important to you. It's like my drawers at the precinct. You know I don't like you in my drawers. Desk drawers," she said with a touch of pink appearing at her cheeks.

Castle got up, rounded the desk, approached Kate and held out his hand. She wordless handed him her e-reader. Castle turned and placed it on the bookshelf. "I'm glad I married such a perceptive woman."

Kate smiled, gave Castle a peck on the check and went into the kitchen. She was returning to the front room with a pitcher of tea, glasses, a bucket of ice and some cashews and almonds when she heard Castle say in a low firm voice. '…Don't EVER use Kate as bait again Dad!"

"That goes double for me … Dad…DON'T EVER use Castle as bait again."

Castle's Dad backed up a step and held up his hands. "I won't" he said. Unless of course I need to then I will in a heartbeat. If there is another way I will try to find it. If not. Not.

"Okay what can you tell us," said Kate after she had set the tray down and poured the drinks.

"Well kids you really impressed Kelly's bunch I can tell you that. You were right about the Williams guy. Arisu couldn't find anything at first, but she trusted you and kept after it. She fell asleep at her terminal woke up the next morning tried a different approach and found an inconsistency. She pulled that thread and his whole Legend unraveled. You were right. One of his cars was a Hummer, an H2. It was configured to be remotely driven. They were going to drive it to within a block of the target. He was going to hop out and remotely drive it the rest of the way. He was a deep sleeper that we probably would have never found. "

Castles Dad took along swallow of his tea, munched a few almonds and continued. "Wainwright tried to back out of his admission that he ordered the hit on you two but Sam and Tom were not having any of that. They burst into the room threw the integrator out; spot welded the door, shot out the cameras and preceded to have a meaningful conversation with him. God, Kelly has good people."

"An FBI explosives team found the explosives embedded in the pier and in the pipes at the amphitheater. It's been removed and the repairs have been completed. And Maloney is drafting a proposal to establish Scout Teams to go in before the Advance Teams. He said that when he presented the information you gathered and your recommendations to that division chief he was impressed. He wanted Maloney to bring you down to DC to talk to him. Maloney told him that you were getting married and going on a delayed Honeymoon, and when the division chief still insisted he reminded him of what two members of an Alpha Team did to the interrogator and to Wainwright. He got the hint. I still would expect a call when you get back."

"What Agency is Kelly's bunch with?" asked Castle.

"One you are never going to hear of. I can tell you this though. Their name does not contain the words Intelligence, Security, National, Bureau, or Agency in it," he laughed.

"Well that's a place to start," answered Castle. His Dad looked at Castle with a touch of fear. Perhaps he HAD given too much away.

"The GRU guys," asked Kate.

"In custody, but they don't exist." He locked eyes with both Kate and Castle. They nodded their understanding.

"Response?" croaked Castle with a sudden dry throat.

"Read the papers, Son read the papers."

Everyone heard the car doors slam. "That's probably Martha and the rest of the gang," said Castle.

"Who are you today?"

"Mickey Berra, I'm a Black Swan VP. I came up to check on Castle."

"Yankees, you remembered."

"I've seen what you do to people who piss you off," replied Castles Dad.

"Richard, Katherine," called Martha as she entered the house. Alexis was right behind her Grand and had to skip to one side when she stopped dead in her tracks. She followed her gazed and starred briefly at the man standing beside her Dad. The resemblance was obvious. That was her Grandfather. Alexis grabbed Martha's bag and headed up the stairs. Formal introductions would have to come later. She needed to think her response through first.

"Same rooms Sweetie," called Kate. "Martha, … Hi Dad" Kate said as her Dad dropped his bag and gave his daughter a furious hug. "You going to do it this time," he teased.

"I'm not leaving his side," she responded giving as good as she got in the hug. "I'm not letting him go ever."

"Good."

"Dad this is …"

"I'm Rick's father," said Castles' father as he held out his hand. "Counselor, I need this conversation to remain confidential."

"Okay"

"I'm a trouble-shooter for the government."

"Okay, but I don't see anything too confidential in that."

"Dad he SHOOTS trouble," said Kate.

Kate watched her Dad's eyes grow wide. "You mean he is ..."

"Yep," said Kate.

"And you knew this."

"I only found out about it earlier this year when he planted a case in our jurisdiction. That's why Castle knew nothing about his Dad. It was too dangerous."

"Are you…"

"No more than normal, but that's way we need to…"

"Got it. What do I call you?"

"Today I am Mickey Berra."

"Yankees," he smiled, "Nice."

Alexis rounded the corner and entered the front room.

"Alexis this is..." began Castle.

"My Grandfather. I know I heard. I have you to thank for getting me out of Paris."

"I was a diversion. Your Dad did the heavy lifting. He had to allow himself to be captured. He had to find a way to get next to you. Get you out of there and to the Embassy through the guards and without getting caught in a firefight. I'd say he did a good job of it."

Kate looked at Castle's Dad, at Alexis whose face was glowing and whose head was nodding up and down in agreement and finally at Castle who was trying to impersonate the invisible man. "Mister we need to talk. This is nothing like the story you told me."

The family dinner at the local barbecue place was turning into a disaster until Martha and Jim started to tell 'Little Katie' and 'Little Rickie' stories. By the end of the night everyone was howling and Kate and Rick didn't think they could be embarrassed ever again.

**Chapter 10 The Day**

The Hamptons house awoke to the smells of coffee, bacon, and hot cinnamon and apples and the sound of two maniacs in the kitchen. The extended family watched in amazement as they were served breakfast by the perspective bride and groom. Martha had seen Kate and Rick do their breakfast dance many times in the past, but today was the best show ever. Omelet's, Rick's specialty, French Toast, Kate's, with a choice of cinnamon apples, maple syrup, or fresh strawberries, and a mound of toast and bacon that would choke the proverbial horse.

When the town car came at eight o'clock, Kate offered the drive a bacon and egg sandwich and some coffee while she got her things. "Coming Castle?" she said as she came down the stairs.

"I don't need to be there till ten."

"The last time I left you alone you stood me up at the altar. I'm going to go through that again," she said with a stern voice, but the laughter in her eyes and the smile on her face ruined the effect.

"Yes dear," responded Castle in voice so contrite that he had the family laughing.

"Kate dear don't forget these," said Martha holding the box with the blue earrings.

"Thanks Martha."

"I know I said it last time, but I'm going to say it this time too, welcome to the family. I couldn't be happier that you are marring Richard."

"Thank you Martha," said Kate in a very small voice. "Coming Castle!"

When Kate and Rick arrived at the Monastery, Kate went to her fitting room and Castle went to the bench by the pond. Castle looked across the almost still pond and smiled. The day was going to be absolutely perfect, temperature in the sixties, light breeze, and just a few white puffy clouds in an otherwise severe blue sky.

Rick's Story

Castle leaned back on the bench and began to daydream. He remembered Kate crashing his book launch party and their first case. He felt connected to her even then. He remembered the trill of the case and her intoxicating personality. He remembered hating it when he saw her with other men and his inability to really tell her how he felt. He remembered the trill of their first kiss and the ecstasy of their second the night they saved Esposito and Ryan.

When the ducks paddled close, quacked and looked at him expectantly, "Sorry guys and gals, I don't have anything to share."

"They can share my bread while you share your thoughts," said Mr. Watanabe, who was sitting beside him as if by magic. "Kate?"

"Yes. I was thinking about how we met and our ups and downs and how much I hated seeing her with other men."

"But you stayed on. What happened next?"

"She got shot," Castle answered immediately. "Then she told me she was unavailable, but might be in the future. So I hung around and tried to help her grow and waited for a sign."

"Did you get one?"

"Yeah, a bad one," Castle replied bitterly. "She lied to me. I was furious."

"Why didn't you stay away?"

"I tried too, but I like the case work too. I was going to end it and then she told me she was in therapy and was almost ready for a real relationship and wanted me to be a part of her life. I was ecstatic, but then I blew it."

"How?"

"I was wrong, but I was so sure I was doing the right thing. I over protected her. I treated her like a child. I kept her in the dark. She was right but I was so sure I was right. I was trying to save her life. To do that all I had to do was destroy her soul," Ichiro could hear the obvious pain in his voice. "We fought and I left her. If there is one lesson I've learned is to trust and talk with Kate. I will protect her to the best of my ability, but she will have the final say."

"What happened next?"

"She almost died, came to me, we made love and started dating."

"Amazing. Smooth sailing?"

"Initially, then we hit the rocks."

"What happened?"

"We stagnated I guess."

"And?"

"She wanted more."

"And the price was you."

"Yeah. She was going to leave me and take a job in DC."

"But you didn't let her go?"

"No. I was selfish. Kate was the best thing that happened to me and I knew it so I proposed. I had watched her grow into a more complete woman and if she accepted the job I was sure she would regress I was sure if I was with her I could prevent it."

"She accepted and stayed?"

"She accepted and left."

"Oh"

"We tried the distance relationship thing. It didn't work."

"How did you get back together?"

"She got fired," Castle laughed. "My ego would like to take credit for it. You see Kate and her partner worked a case in New York. During the case she got to see what see had lost. She got to see what 'more' had cost her. "

"Engagement?"

"All over the place, procrastination, despair, cold feet, doubt, that is until one night we gave ourselves a minute to write or 'essential' wedding list. We each only wrote one name, each other's. That was an incredible feeling."

Ichiro made a point at looking at Castle's watch. "I guess I better go get dressed."

"Dressed or not you're ready to marry Kate, and my Mary thinks she is ready to marry you."

Castle smiled as he walked toward the dressing room, it's not often you get counseled and married on the same day.

Kate's Story

When Kate arrived Pam and Mary rushed her into a saloon that Kate did not know existed. They quickly washed, dried and styled her hair.

"Make-up traditional or no?" asked Pam.

"Excuse me," Kate replied.

"Traditional make-up for a Japanese woman is a white face with pronounced blush spots," said Mary.

"I'll think I'll remain a western woman in this," Kate replied.

When they had finished Kate looked at her reflection in the mirror and gasped. They had done wonders. Her eyes appeared to be larger and more luminous. Her lips were fuller and her lips redder and her hair. Kate had worn her hair up numerous times but not in this style. She checked herself critically. She liked, she was sure Castle would love.

"It's important," said Marry, "that you let your husband loosen your hair before you love. It is said to improve his vigor." Kate laughed. She and Castle had not made love in ten days. She was NOT worried about his vigor. His ribs a little bit. His vigor had never been a problem. She looked at her reflection again. I can't wait to see his eyes when he sees me.

"Irouchiakake first?" asked Kate.

"Yes," said Pam.

In a flash Kate was down to her panties and climbing into her red dress. When she looked in the mirror her jaw literally dropped. Kate knew she was an attractive woman, but in this dress she looked and felt like the most attractive woman ever. The dress seemed to flatten her figure where Kate needed it and emphasize her curves and her feminine form. "The crane symbolizes what?" Kate asked.

"Long life," said Mary.

Kate knew this was her reception dress, she promised herself she would wear it one more time to a party with Castle. She wanted to make all the men nervous and all the women jealous. On that night I will never leave Castle's arm. On that night I want the world to know I absolutely love this man. "This dress is perfect," she exclaimed. "Thank you." When she looked in the mirror neither Pam nor Mary was smiling.

"What's wrong? This dress is perfect."

"The …" Pam said pointing to her own chest. If we would have known we would have talked you out of this style or added an inch."

Kate turned to the mirror and saw the top of the scar caused by the assassin's bullet. Kate turned back to the women and pointed to the scar. "This means nothing," she said. "I only dress for one man, my fiancé, MY Castle. It is because of him that this scar is here. If he hadn't yelled and tried to push me down the assassin would have put the bullet through my heart and I would be dead. I know his scars and he knows mine," Kate continued with rising heat. "This means nothing to him or me. I'm a cop. It's a dangerous profession. I've been shot. So what. If my scars offend you then I'm sorry. "

"Kate, we're sorry," said Pam. It's just …"

"We've never seen anyone with a gunshot wound before and it startled us. Did he truly save your life?"

"I think so," said Kate her anger dissipated by her thoughts of Castle. "Thinking of him was the only thing that got me through my recovery, and to my shame I never had the courage to tell him I loved him. It took him leaving me and me almost dying again before I realized that he was the man for me. Even then I tried to throw him away."

"Really"

"Yeah, but Castle is as stubborn as they come. Thank God he never let go of me. Now I'm not ever going to let go of him. Come on ladies help out of this and into that. In a few minutes my man will be waiting at the altar and I've already kept him waiting too long."

When Kate looked in the mirror she was stunned. Her Mom's dress was beautiful, but this dress made her look beautiful. How did they do it? She asked herself. Must be magic she guessed.

"Kate…" began Mary.

"You are the most beautiful bride we've seen in years," added Pam.

"Jewelry?" asked Mary.

"That box contains Martha's earrings," said Kate "And that box contains a pearl necklace Castle gave me."

"I've got some combs for your hair," said Pam.

The earrings were stunning but somehow the pearl necklace didn't feel right. Kate looked in her jewelry box and found an old necklace of her Mother's. In the center was a small jade stone and it was flanked on both sides by alternating beads of silver and jade. When Kate held the necklace to her throat the Jade seemed to glow and the silver glisten.

The combs were abandoned and the ladies wove two gold and two red chrysanthemums into Kate's hair.

The wedding party only remembered only three things about the ceremony. Both Castle and Kate had to be coached by each other to complete their vows. No shame there. They just got lost in each other. Everyone remembered the rivers of tears streaming down Kate's face and the look of absolute joy when Kate finally said 'I do'. And the kiss. It was worthy of its name. Long enough to be real, but not too long. Full of passion, but not gross. And the joy on their faces when they finally broke was contagious.

"Done this before, have you?" teased Ichiro.

"Not often enough," replied Kate.

"Well don't let me stop you."

And they kissed again.

When Kate came back out of the fitting room with her Irouchiakake and her other things Castle was waiting my door of the Rolls, and the rest of the wedding part was waiting by another town car.

"Will take those," said Alexis as she took Kate's bag and flowers.

"Let me keep the dress," smiled Kate.

"Two town cars?" asked Castle.

"You didn't think we were riding home with you did you?" said Martha "Now move along."

As they approached the front door Kate felt Castle draw her close.

"Castle, you aren't going to carry be across the threshold, your ribs."

"Kate if I don't something more important and less easily healed will be irreparably damaged."

Kate searched his eyes and nodded. "Here let me help." As she went to open the door it flew open. "Bertha take this said Kate," as she handed Bertha her reception dress. "Ready?" she asked. She jumped Castle caught. Kate saw him wince then smile. 'Good pride and body intact,' she thought.

Once across the threshold he kissed her on the check and put her down and said, "Welcome Home Mrs. Castle."

"Thank you kind Sir," Kate said in a soft voice too filled with joy for anything else.

"Bertha what are you doing here? I thought I gave you the day off," said Castle.

"You did, but I decided to stay and help Mrs. R with the dinner."

"Thanks," said Kate. Giving Castle a quick kiss she gathered her reception dress and went upstairs to change. She dressed quickly and waited. She so wanted to make an entrance. When she finally heard Martha's voice downstairs she gathered her scissors and straight pins and headed down the stairs.

When Kate saw Castle's jaw drop and his eyes sparkle she felt warm all the way down to her toes.

"Kate," said Rick's Dad. "If you weren't all ready married I'd be trying to find a way to ask you out."

"Sorry Mickey I am completely and absolutely happily married to this guy."

"Katie…You look…absolutely gorgeous. … I'm"

"Thanks Dad."

"Alexis do you have my bouquet?"

"Here"

Kate took the bouquet and cut six flowers. Turning to Castle she took off the flower on Castles haoiri-hakama and replaced it with one of the flowers she had just cut. "These flowers are special to me, I cried all over them," she laughed. "Please honor me by wearing them."

"Of course," said Martha. One by one Kate replaced the flowers worn by her wedding party. When she got to Alexis , Alexis smiled and said "In my dreams a handsome man is the one pinning flowers on my dress."

"It will happen Sweetie. This is my dream and in it a handsome man does pin the flower on my dress." She turned and placed the flower in Castle's hand.

Properly dressed the party went to their private reception. As the party walked across the atrium of the restaurant toward the private dining room Kate felt like all eyes were on her and she loved it. The private dining room was relatively undecorated. The room held only two tables a circular table with sitting for six and a center floral arrangement , and a rectangular table nearby that held a bottle of sake, three cups and a pot of tea.

The party flowed to the table found their place cards and sat down while Kate and Rick remained standing. "Before we begin I would like to say something," said Castle.

"Richard, there is only family here. If it's longer than 'Thank you' then it's too long."

"Thank you," said an exasperated Castle.

Kate laughed patted Castle's hand and started, "While preparing for the second version of our wedding we learned of a Japanese wedding ritual whose purpose is help the two families form a bond."

"First," said Castle as he poured sake into a cup. "The Bride and Groom share a cup." Taking a sip he lifted the cup to Kate's lips. "Next they refill the cup and present it to the Grooms parents."

"You had better leave me more than a sip buster," warned Martha.

"Next the Bride and Groom repeat the process but this time the cup goes to the Bride's parents. "

Jim was apprehensive until he saw Kate and Rick share tea and fill his cup with the same. "Alexis I don't think my Jo would object if you shared this cup with me. Will you?"

Alexis nodded and moved to stand beside Jim.

"And the last cup they share for themselves," concluded Kate.

Once Kate and Rick sat down Alexis stood up. "It's my understanding that the best man, that's me, is responsible for the first toast. My Grand has told me that the worthwhile toast at a wedding is for health and happiness. So Dad, Kate to your continued health and happiness.

"Thanks Sweetie," said Kate. The joy on her Dad's face said it all for Alexis

Castle waved for the first course. Like the rest of the party he was clueless as to what Kate had arranged. A Tiger Prawn shrimp cocktail was the first appetizer; leave it to Kate to plan large. Polite conversation broke out about the weddings, the one that was and the one that wasn't. After the turtle soup had been cleared away Jim asked," Can you guys tell me what happened?"

Kate, Rick and Rick's Dad exchanged glances. "Tonight after dinner we will have story time. We'll tell you what happened and where, but no names. I don't think we are under any type of restrictions, but names…"

When the tuna appeared Alexis clapped her hands "Kate you didn't the phone code? "TIGER prawns – I'm with Castle and we are working a case. Oysters – I don't know what those mean."

"I do," said Martha with a laugh."

"Tuna we're safe, Turtle soup – everything's perfect. Dad called to order the vests, why couldn't you?"

Castle's father was stunned, 'they had a phone code? When did Castle call? How did he call? I thought we had all of the communications locked down. Kelly we need to talk.'

Kate got up, walked over to Alexis and knelt by her chair. "I'm sorry sweetie. I didn't think. I was too caught up in the case with your father that I didn't think you guys would worry."

"I'm your daughter now right? You are going to adopt me?"

"I'll have Larry prepare the paperwork," said Castle as he came around and joined his wife. 'You're almost twenty. I didn't think it would mean that much to you. Forgive me?"

"Forgive us," added Kate. "With all of the wedding planning we did, not once did we think about me adopting you. You are part of our family, don't ever forget that."

"Okay…Mom," Alexis said with a tentative smile.

"You saved our lives you know," said Kate. "My vest didn't fit."

"But I…"

"Not your fault. One of the things I promised Ca.. my husband is I would get one fitted for me. I hope I never have to wear it. But I would be naïve to think that the Department's vest is the only one I will ever need to wear."

"Saved your life?"

"Castle's vest fit, sort of. He wore it under a sweat shirt," continued Kate. "He took five bullets for me. He hurt his ribs, but we are alive thanks to you."

The admission that they had almost died put a damper on the lunch. "Does anyone want desert," asked Kate. With no takers the party left for home. "Martha your idea of a Thanksgiving dinner makes more sense now," said Jim. "We can be thankful for the lives of our children and their marriage."

"And the thousands of lives that were not lost because our children are responsible adults," added Castle's Dad.

Kate exited the bathroom thinking to find Castle waiting for her in bed. Instead he was sitting on a chair. The bed had been turned down and he sprinkled rose petals everywhere. He had placed a single rose on her pillow. He got up and met her halfway. "You never let me take your hair down for you," he said as he reached up and pulled the chopsticks free from her hair. Kate shook her head and felt the familiar weight fall down onto her shoulders and down her back. She endure the exquisite torture Castle was inflicting as he slowly and methodical and oh so skillfully kissed her scant clothing away. Finally fully naked Kate had had enough. She pushed Castle onto the bed and climbed in. It was her turn.

Thanksgiving dinner 

Kate thought she was ready for the inevitable question, but she did not see the rejoinder coming. When Martha asked how she spent the afternoon Kate replied. "I spent it trying to screw my husband's brains out. I don't think I succeeded. I'm going to try again after dinner."

Martha's reply of "Katherine dear, you do know that practice makes perfect," brought the house down.

Martha's Thanksgiving dinner was a typical Martha production. Large, grand and glorious. The tables on the veranda were covered with all kinds of foods set-up buffet style and the candles flickered in the gentle breeze. The temperature had cooled off a bit and the men were wearing jackets or sweatshirts to combat the chill. Martha was in a blue sweater. Alexis, like Kate was in a sweatshirt.

The mood had brightened considerably. The family had fully accepted the fact that Kate and Rick had survived a near death experience, gotten married and were ready to live there life together. They wanted to know what happened of course, but they were determined that would not detract from the festive nature of the dinner. Dark had completely fallen by the time everyone finished dessert.

"Before we start I have to ask one question. Kate, where are we going on our Honeymoon?"

"The Bahamas."

"The Bahamas," repeated Castle without enthusiasm.

"Yes we are taking the James Bond Tour of the Bahamas."

"The James… I always wanted to do that," Castle exclaimed his man-child voice clearly evident.

"I know. Now you get to do it with me."

"Mrs. Castle have I told you how much I love you."

"I think so. But I forgot. You can tell me later."

When Kate and Rick had finished the story, Castle's Dad added. "The official reports credit Kate and Rick with helping save the President and First Lady's lives, plus the lives of another four thousand people who probably would have died at the restaurant, the amphitheater, on board the USS Constitution and the various other places around the inner harbor. When I briefed the President. …

"Wait you briefed the President? "

"Kelly and I did. She is after all an Alpha Strike Team Commander, and there are four of those. As I said he knows your names now and was most appreciative."

"Great," said Kate sarcastically. "We held an Alpha Strike Leader at gunpoint and the President may think we are part of his Secret Service Team. I wonder who thinks they can draft us next?"

Kate awoke with a start. The dream had been so real. It could be real. The sight of Castle lying dead at her feet had unnerved her. The dream had shown her a path out. She would have to force Castle to accept this path. He won't like it, but he must accept it.

She went into the bathroom and donned her bathrobe. She walked quietly out of the bedroom, down the steps and out the seaside door. She followed the path to the pool and just beyond, to the little patch of sand just beyond the trees that provided their privacy. The air was chilly but not cold. The sky was clear and the stars were looking down. Dawn was an hour away and the false dawn had not started to lighten the eastern sky.

In her mind she heard a small growl. Castle. He was up and on his way. He would find her here. They would make love here. Castle was her lord and master, sometimes thought Kate, her husband, always, her lover, absolutely, her partner most assuredly, …Castle was hers. His life was hers to protect. She had accepted that responsibility. Yesterday she had vowed to honor and protect him. She had seen the way to do it, but Castle must agree.

Kate heard the pool gate open and close. She heard the slap of his feet on the concrete of the pool coming closer, then the crunch of sand.

"Kate," asked Castle. He continued closer and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Kate what's wrong."

"Do you love me?"

"I just married you, of course I do."

"I need to hear it."

Slowly Castle turned Kate around to face him. "Katherine Houghton Beckett Castle I love you more than life itself." He searched her eyes. "Dream." She nodded her head yes. "Bad" again yes.

"Castle yesterday I vowed to protect you, but I need your help." Castle didn't say a thing so Kate continued. "I know you don't like guns. You respect them. Have mastered them, but you don't like to use them."

"True."

"Also the Department would prevent you carrying a gun as my shadow."

"Also true, where are we headed?"

"To survive you are going to have to learn how to use a weapon, a nonlethal weapon. Let me teach you how to use the baton. It will be our time together. No one can take it away from us. We can do it at the precinct and at home. It will be hard. You probably won't like it. Please help me protect you."

Kate's plea overwhelmed Castle. It was exercise, he needed some. He would exercise with Kate a plus. He hated weapons, but he wanted to live. "Teach me."

With Castle's words Kate felt a weight lifted from her shoulders. She watched Castle's eyes as she untied her robe and let it fall to the sand. She untied his and watched it fall.

They were in a robe sandwich. Castle's robe was on the bottom. Rick was lying on his back with Kate draped over him and Kate's robe over the top of them both. The sky had brightened considerably and sunrise was a couple of minutes away. Rick looked at Kate's sleeping face and whispered. "Kate I will be your true companion. I love you without question. I will remain by your side no matter what life throws at us." To Rick's surprise Kate opened her eyes and said.

"I too will true to be your true companion. I do love you without question. I will remain by your side no matter what life throws at us." She looked over her shoulder. "Let's get dressed and watch the sun rise on our first day as man and wife."

Alexis knocked on the door, balancing the tray in her right hand she opened the door and walked into the room with her eyes closed. "Let me know when you are decent," she said loudly. For a long moment she waited then she opened her eyes. The bed was tussled but empty. Rose petals were everywhere.

"Is that for us?" asked her Dad.

Alexis turned around and looked at her Dad and her new Mother.

They were smiling. Kate had her arm casually around Castle's waist, and her Dad's arm was draped over Kate's shoulder. They were sandy.

"Did you," she started. "Last night?"

"This morning actually," said Castle.

"Twice," said Kate.

"And then we watched the sun rise."

"Awesome"

"Yes it was," they both replied.

**Afterword**

Kelly and her heroes were in the Bay House. This was their last night here. Each had passed their post mission physical and had been granted five days 'mission decompression' leave. Kelly's last task was completing the Team Evaluation forms. As always not all the Team's skills were needed on this mission. That's why they cross-train, to have more skilled people when they need them.

Kelly looked at the house finances and smiled. They had used the Agency trump card and had pulled all of the loose cash, weapons, explosives, cars, and electronics seized from the bad guys. The house had two new vehicles, a Hummer and a BMW. The weapons locker was full to overflowing. While the electronics wasn't state of the art it still was useable.

Like always the cash was counted and turned over to the Agency. And like always mission bonuses were paid out of the cash. She had requested funds for the Castles' and to her surprise they had been granted. She was holding a cahiers check for them. Not huge, but probably big enough to pay for the Honeymoon and buy Kate a pretty trinket. All women need pretty trinkets.

The electronics and communications boys had done their usual splendid job. Cameras and communications on demand had been their unofficial motto over the last year, and they had delivered.

The weapons and explosives guys got a pass this mission, and that was always a good thing.

Sue had been great, and Arisu fantastic. When the Mission Commander had gotten the five extra bodies from the FBI she had thought him nuts. Arisu put them to work and they produced. If the rumor mill was true she either had five groupies or five marriage proposals. Either way it would sort itself out.

In fact the only negative had been 'an amateur' had spotted one of her people while he was trailing somebody and in disguise. She had recommended that everyone go back to Counter Surveillance (Tag) School for a refresher course. It was just the type of recommendation her superiors loved and her Team hated. She knew that they would complain by the end of the first day they would be treating it like a paid vacation, and by the start of the second day the wagers on 'who-was-tagging-who-and how fast' would be huge.

The Mission Commander. Ruthless had been written and deleted so many times it was ridiculous. Now it stayed. Excellent planner, excellent communicator, used his resources well, super mission oriented. Just the guy you want in charge. 'Unless of course you are the Castles,' she thought.

The Castles. What to write about the Castles?

"Hey boss you got to see this," said Sam.

Kelly grabbed her tumbler three-quarters full of a most excellent Scotch courtesy of the Mission Commander, well members of her Team betting against the Mission Commander.

The walked into the library, which had the large viewing screen down. On display appeared to be camera footage from six different cameras. Each camera was displayed on a different section of the screen. What was absolutely surprising was that the entire Team was present.

"Boss, began Ted, "This is the footage from the Camden Yards shooting. We didn't process it, well because we weren't directly involved and we knew what happened. Most of us, me included were laughing at Castle because he didn't draw his weapon against the first two assailants'. Watch"

Kelly watched as Kate and Rick walked into the field of view of the camera. A few moments later a gunman popped into view and started firing. They saw Castle jump in front of Kate take several hits and Kate draw her weapon and return fire. "Stop commanded Ted"

"It took Kate less than two seconds to draw her weapon and return fire. That's respectable. The problem is Castle was eating bullets for her starting about five tenths of a second. If he had chosen to draw instead of protecting Kate she would have been dead…. Continue. In this sequence they were very very lucky. "

They watched Castle fall to his knees, Kate go down with him and bullets splatter against the pillar behind them. They saw Kate turn Castle to his right fire twice and drop the second gunman. They watched Castle fall on his back. They couldn't tell, but it looked like Kate kissed Castle and he sat up.

"That most definitely was Sleeping Beauty kissing her Prince Charming," said Sue to the amusement of all.

"Now comes the good part," said Ted.

They watched Castle stumble toward the second gunman, look to his right fire twice and collapse. The other camera view showed the third gunman coming into view look in Castle's direction. They saw the gun in his hand go flying, his backup piece being shot of his leg and him dropping as Kate's shots hit.

"Stop" commanded Ted.

Kelly was stunned "How fast was that?"

"Can't really tell," said Arisu. "Four maybe five tenths of a second."

"I'll tell how fast that was boss," said Sam," That was kick Billy the Kid's ass fast. And another thing. He made those shots at forty meters at least. And that's after being shoot five times. I don't care if you are wearing a vest. That hurts."

"Another thing," said Tom. "What the Mission Commander told you Kate was shouting was wrong. It was 'if you ever point another weapon at my husband again I will cut those insignificant peanuts off you call your family jewels and feed them to the first dog I see.'"

"Kate said that?"

"Think so Boss"

"They're married now. What do you think she'll do," asked Arisu.

"Shot to kill," answered Sue.

"Okay, Operational Note," said Kelly. "If for any reason we get to work with the Castles again and one of you dumb sons of bitches draws on Castle and Kate plugs you I will personally revise your Death Certificate to Suicide."

After the laughter had died down, Sue asked. "Two questions Boss. Where in the hell did he get that vest? We have nothing like it in our inventory. And can we keep them?"

Kelly took a shot pull on her scotch. "I have it from a Class One Source that he called his daughter and ordered it. Which begs the question as to how did an amateur, completely under our control, get a message out to his daughter?"

Ted, the communications guru looked ill.

To buy more time Kelly took a longer pull on her drink. When she looked up Max started speaking.

"They aren't like us. They never will be. Having said that, they held their end up. If used properly I think they will do so again."

"Anybody else?" asked Kelly. " …..Okay I will add them to our auxiliaries list. One more thing I have it from the same Class One Source that they were married yesterday. So if everyone has something to drink I would to propose a toast to Mr. and Mrs. Richard Castle may you enjoy a long life full of happiness."


End file.
